


Last First Kiss

by Winchesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Beta Derek Hale, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles, Teacher Stiles, surprise cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after Stiles leaves Beacon Hills he returns with two degrees, a couple of tattoos and a daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Fic** \- This fic is completely self serving in the sense that I needed Stiles to have a daughter. So, he does! :D If I've missed any tags please let me know so I can add them.
> 
>  **Tags** \- If you need to read spoilers for the tag _surprise cameos_ they are at the end.
> 
>  **Kudos & Comments** \- Your comments will be deleted if they are negative. We, as authors, have written the fic to our liking. For those of you who have something nice to say, comment away!
> 
>  **Art** \- Please check out the [AWESOME art for this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3272696/) created by the lovely SuperfluousEmi! Make sure to leave her tons of comments and kudos!
> 
>  **Co-Author** \- Please check out [Morgana's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana) work. She writes mainly in the fandoms Supernatural, Angel the Series and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

  
([click here for version without text](http://i60.tinypic.com/317ie0o.jpg))  
 

“This is so gonna work,” Stiles said as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “We sold everything, packed the essentials and moved across country and hey - I start my new job next week.” It had been seven years since Stiles had lived in Beacon Hills. He’d gone away for college and ended up staying away to get his Masters degree, but here he was now, moving back to his hometown to teach at a new charter school that was paying him well to do so. “Everyone is going to love you.” Stiles smiled, glancing over at the passenger seat. “I promise. They won't be able to resist you.” At least, he hoped so. Stiles turned onto his street and drove slowly to the house he’d grown up in, which his dad was now giving to him since he’d moved in with Melissa (finally). He parked at the curb and took a deep breath, expecting the pack to come tumbling out of the house at any second to swarm the Jeep.

His dad was the first out the door, a wide smile on his lips as he hurried over to hug his son. “Hey.” He held him until Melissa tapped his shoulder and he reluctantly released him, only to have Scott be the next to grab him and pull him in tight. Melissa soon followed, her hug gentler than the others’, but no less affectionate, followed shortly by Allison, Lydia and Isaac, until just about every member of the McCall pack had hugged Stiles.

“I missed you guys,” he said as he finished hugging them and smiled at all of them. “Oh, I uh - I want you guys to meet someone,” Stiles said excitedly. He wiped his sweating hands nervously on his jeans before he turned around and hurried back to the Jeep and opened the passenger door. When he turned around he had a carrier by the handle, walking slowly to meet the pack as they moved forward. “This is Emma, my daughter.”

“A baby?!?” “You have a daughter?!?” “Oh my God, she’s adorable!” A chorus of voices broke out as they all rushed to exclaim over the baby, and it was several minutes before the babble died down and Jeff asked, “Why didn’t you tell me you had a baby?”

“I - uh, I didn't know if the adoption was going to come through, but it did and now she’s mine.” Stiles hadn't wanted to tell anyone until he’d known for sure that he would be having a daughter, both to avoid their disappointment and hide his own if it hadn't worked out. “She’s only a few weeks old.”

“Adoption,” his father stated. “So she isn’t yours, then?” Jeff frowned and shook his head. “That’s not what I mean. I just - it’s a pretty big surprise.” He looked down at the carrier, where the baby slept soundly, oblivious to the chaos her arrival had caused. “Wow. I guess I’m a grandfather.”

“Well, only if you want to be,” Stiles said and looked down at his daughter. He’d hoped she’d be welcomed into the pack and hadn't even thought about anyone not wanting her around. “Just because I didn't get someone pregnant to have her doesn't mean she’s not mine. I can raise her by myself. I don't need a partner to do that.” It didn't mean that Stiles didn't want one; he was just tired of not being able to find someone he wanted to spend his life with. Stiles always wanted a family.

“Here, let me take her,” Melissa suggested. “We can get her settled in the living room and then you can tell us all about her.” She reached out to take the carrier and headed back into the house, Lydia and Allison following close on her heels, both eager for a closer look at the baby.

As they left, Stiles saw Derek standing on the walkway, hands shoved in his pockets, staring at the small group. Derek glanced briefly at the women as they passed by him, then turned his attention back to Stiles, but otherwise didn’t move.

“Hey,” Stiles said awkwardly to Derek. He hadn't even known Derek was there, but he should have guessed he would be since he was part of the pack. Stiles shifted from one foot to the other before turning around and going to get the baby bag out of the Jeep. He watched his dad and Isaac head into the house and looked back to Derek. _Crap_. “Surprise, I have a daughter,” he said with a strained smile. What the hell else was he supposed to say?

“Welcome back,” Derek said briefly before he turned around and followed the women back into the house.

Scott bumped his shoulder against Stiles’. “Trust me, Derek’s just as excited as anyone that you’re home,” he told him, walking around to the back of the Jeep to pull a bag out. “He took care of the grocery shopping, so you actually have food besides burgers, hot dogs, chips and beer.”

Stiles sighed, wondering if it had been a good idea to come back at all. There was a reason he’d avoided Beacon Hills for the last seven years and that reason had just walked right into Stiles’ house. “I’m sure he’s only doing it because he’s helping out the pack and I’m your best friend. I doubt it’s because he cares.”

“Well, whatever the reason, you know you won’t have to worry about shopping for a while.” Scott hoisted the bag and clapped Stiles on the shoulder. “Except for whatever you need for the baby. We didn’t exactly shop for her,” he added with a grin.

Stiles smiled and chuckled. “I have a bunch of stuff for her, but I’m sure Allison and Lydia will buy her tons more.” Scott grabbed another bag and they all started up the walk towards the house. “And hopefully the pack will help with babysitting, otherwise I’m going to have to find someone to watch her when I start work next week.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, you know we’ll help with whatever you need. We might have to do a little juggling, cause, you know, work schedules and everything, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” When they walked in, Scott set the bags down next to the door and followed Stiles into the living room, where all three women were settled around the carrier, cooing at Emma, who was staring up at them. As soon as she saw her father walk in, she began to cry, arms flailing wildly in the air.

Stiles walked over to the carrier and reached down to rub her belly. “Aww baby, what’s wrong? Daddy is here. Do you need a diaper change?” he asked and touched her little hand. “Or maybe you’re hungry.” She’d been asleep while he drove the last few hours so he knew he needed to feed her soon.

Allison looked at Scott. “We need to have one of these. She’s so adorable!”

Stiles laughed and glanced at Scott, who had a big, sappy smile, so he guessed parenthood might not be too far off for his friend. “I was just talking to Scott about having the pack help babysit her. My hours are going to be from about eight a.m. to four p.m. Monday through Friday.”

“Try more like seven to five,” Lydia told him with a sympathetic look. “Most of my teachers seldom leave the grounds before at least four-thirty.” She reached out to stroke a finger over Emma’s free hand. “Maybe I can institute a new One Baby Only Allowed policy for my office.”

“And then I’ll have parents calling the station claiming that you’re trampling their rights,” Jeff said, shaking his head. “I’m sure Melissa and I can work something out as far as our shifts go, right, sweetheart?”

Melissa smiled down at Emma, touching her little foot when she wiggled it out of the blanket. “Maybe we can switch to nights for a little while so we can watch our grandbaby during the day?”

“Really? You guys would do that? I mean, Scott said we could work something out with the pack babysitting her… I’m sure someone will be able to -”

“I’ll do it.” Everyone in the room looked over at Derek, who hadn’t gone within twenty feet of the baby since he’d walked back into the house.

Stiles looked at Derek, sure that his shock was showing on his face. “You? Take care of a baby? You haven't even come to look at her…” And Derek was standing across the room like Emma was the plague while everyone else swarmed her.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. “I know how,” he stated evenly. “And I’m the only one who doesn’t have to worry about a job, school, or a relationship.”

Stiles set his jaw, giving Derek a look as he stood there with his arms crossed and he wanted to make several comments about each one of those things, but he just ground his teeth and ran a hand over his face. “Fine. Be here at six a.m. starting Monday.” He didn't think he needed to tell Derek that if anything happened to Emma he’d make sure to shoot him with a wolfsbane bullet.

“You know, if Derek’s gonna be starting his day off so early, he could always just be a live-in nanny,” Scott joked, but neither Derek nor Stiles laughed. “Hey, it was just a joke. I didn’t really mean for Derek to move in with you.”

“What’s he going to do the other twelve hours that he’s not going to be watching Emma for?” Stiles could take care of her after he got off work and before he left for work. Derek wouldn't need to be around for that. “Plus, he’s got the loft.” Stiles hated to admit it would be nice not to have to worry about waiting for Derek to show up in the morning before he had to leave for work, though.

“Actually, it’s not really -” Scott started to say, but Derek cut him off.

“Stiles is right. I have the loft.” He gave Scott a hard look then turned his attention back to Stiles. “Six sounds fine.”

“Okay then. Do you want to at least come see her before you’re with her starting next week?” Stiles asked, looking down at his daughter who was watching everyone.

“I’ll have plenty of chances next week.” Derek glanced over at Isaac. “We should get started unloading the trailer so Stiles can have some time with Scott and his dad.” Without waiting for an answer, he headed back out to the Jeep.

Isaac looked over at Stiles. “You _sure_ you want to trust him with something that little and breakable?” he joked, getting up from the floor with a sigh and holding his hand up so Stiles could toss him the keys.

“No, I’m not,” Stiles said seriously and tossed over his keys to the trailer. “But unless someone else can watch her starting next week I don't really have another choice, do I?”

***

 

> _Dear Emma,_
> 
> _So, I brought you home today and introduced you to the pack. They loved you and I think Aunt Allison is going to try and get Uncle Scott to give you some cousins. From the way they were both looking at you I don't think they’re going to be that far behind. Maybe you’ll get to meet them in a year if she gets pregnant soon. You’re probably going to end up with a lot of cousins. I’m sure you’re going to cause the pack to go baby crazy, and they’re all going to end up wanting a baby just like you. But hey, you get the honor of being the first pack baby! The one that starts it all._ Baby fever. _You are so loved and will always be the love of my life. You’re the best part of my life, and I can never love someone as much as I love you. You’ll always be my baby girl._
> 
> _Your Dad,  
>  Stiles  <3_

  
***

Derek looked like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar when Stiles walked into the nursery. “I heard her crying,” Derek said, shifting her in his arms, tucking her a little more securely against his chest.

Stiles stood there, hair sticking up every which way dressed in only his pajama pants, staring at Derek. “How did you even get in?” he asked, confused. “Did you climb through the window?” Stiles probably should’ve checked to see if the windows were locked since when he’d lived in Beacon Hills it had never been _safe_ , but it just hadn't crossed his mind.

Derek shook his head. “Came in the back door.” When Stiles just stared at him, Derek asked, “You want me to give her a bottle?”

It was too early for Stiles’ brain to function. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Everything is in the kitchen…” _Obviously, Stiles._ “Was the back door unlocked?” he finally asked, absently scratching his stomach and stepping back out of the room.

Derek’s gaze followed Stiles’ hand for a moment before he shook his head. “No. I, uh, I have a key.” He put a hand up to support Emma’s head as he started to move past Stiles, then froze. “What’s that?”

Stiles stopped and looked down at himself, trying to figure out what Derek was asking about. “What?” He glanced at Derek then followed his gaze to - “Oh. It’s a tattoo.” Stiles was tempted to pull his pajamas down more to show it to Derek, but then he’d have to explain why he had a triskelion on his hip.

“You got a tattoo.” The words seemed strangely flat, like Derek was trying not to show any emotion. “When did you do that?”

Stiles scrunched his face up and rubbed his eyes as he started to walk towards the stairs. “I got the one on my hip my first year of college and the one on my back a few years ago. I’ll probably get another one at some point, but I haven't found the time to sit in a chair for hours to get the work done.”

“On your back?” Derek asked then drew in a sharp breath at the sight of Stiles’ tattoo.

 

 

“Two tattoos and a baby, as well as your degrees,” Derek commented, going to sit down at the table when Stiles started over to the baby bottles. “Looks like college was pretty eventful for you.”

“Well, it wasn't boring,” Stiles agreed and got the can of formula out of the cupboard to put some into the bottle while the water heated up a few seconds in the microwave. He shrugged and took the water out, sticking his finger in it before he added that to the bottle and leaned against the counter, shaking it up with a yawn. “I went to college, got my degrees and had a little fun. And after all that I wanted to start a family, so I adopted Emma.”

“Emma,” Derek said softly, looking at her. He stroked a finger across a chubby, downy cheek, smiling. “Food’ll be here soon,” he told her, shifting her down and settling her into the crook of his arm. “How often does she eat?”

“About every two to three hours,” Stiles said, moving from the counter and over to Derek, handing him the bottle. “She probably won't start sleeping through the night for a while, so I’m up every couple of hours feeding her and changing her. I’ve been falling asleep in the nursery a lot this week.” When Derek took the bottle, Stiles pulled up a chair to sit next to him, leaning back in it as he watched Derek hold Emma. “She seems to like you.”

"Babies like most people," Derek said, brushing the nipple over her lips until she latched onto it. "Are you taking her over to your dad's for breakfast?"

“No?” Stiles said, confused. He smiled a little as he watched Derek feed Emma. Derek holding his daughter was _doing_ things to him. Serious things. Like going to give him a hardon type things. Stiles never thought seeing Derek hold a baby, _his baby_ , would have that effect on him. Apparently, his desire for a partner was worse than he thought it was. Stiles kept telling himself that Derek didn't see him that way and never would, which was why he’d left in the first place. He was just doing this because Scott was Derek’s Alpha and it would be helping out the pack. “I was gonna stay home with Emma and enjoy the day. Just spend time with her and maybe watch some T.V. I won't be able to spend all day with her anymore when I start working…” And he really hoped that Derek couldn't smell his brief spike of arousal.

“Sounds like a good day,” Derek murmured, not taking his attention off the baby. Easing it free once she was half done, he brought her up to his shoulder, rubbing her back. “You can have it back in a minute,” Derek told her when she started fussing. She fussed for a few more seconds then let out a small burp. Derek settled her back down and offered her the bottle again. “Does she spit up a lot when she’s done eating?”

“Not so far,” Stiles said, watching how good Derek was with Emma. “Where’d you learn how to take care of a baby?” Stiles didn't think that Derek had become that good just by watching his siblings when he was a kid. And it was just unfair how hot Derek was with a baby in his arms.

“I used to help with my cousins. Don’t worry. I know enough not to drop her or let her choke on anything.”

“I would hope so. I mean, she’s human… might as well put those werewolf reflexes to use and make sure that she stays safe. She can't heal like a werebaby,” Stiles said, leaning forward and reaching out to run a hand over Emma’s head, smiling at her. “I don't want anything to happen to her…”

Emma finished her bottle and Derek moved her up to his shoulder and patted her back. She burped once softly then let out a loud burp that made Derek smile - right before she spit up on Derek’s shirt.

Stiles barely managed not to laugh at the look on Derek’s face. “Uh, looks like she spits up,” he said innocently, especially since she’d never spit up on him. “I’ll take her and go find you a shirt,” he offered, holding his hands out for his daughter.

“Thanks.” Derek handed Emma over and Stiles disappeared upstairs.

Stiles came back with Emma in one arm and a shirt and towel in the other. “If you want to take a shower you can. It’s not like I have anywhere to be,” he said and put his shirt and towel on the back of a chair. “Or have a sink shower,” he joked. “It’s still better than nothing.” Stiles couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over Derek’s skin since he’d apparently stripped his dirty shirt while Stiles had been upstairs and he had to look away before Derek caught him looking so openly.

“You want me to shower here?” Derek glanced down at the shirt that Stiles had put over the chair. “Think this one will fit?”

“I don't know, but it’s the biggest shirt that I have,” Stiles said with a shrug. “If you’d prefer I can throw your shirt in the wash with some laundry if you wanna stick around,” he offered, shifting Emma in his arms and holding a hand out for Derek’s dirty shirt.

“That might be a good idea,” Derek agreed, handing his shirt over. “If you’re sure you don’t mind me being here that long.”

“Gotta get used to you being around anyway, right? You’re practically going to become a part of my life for a while if you’re gonna be babysitting her often.” And Stiles would need someone to watch her until she started school, not that Derek was offering to babysit Emma for the next five years. “You wanna hold her while I go throw this in the wash?” he asked.

Derek nodded and took her from Stiles, cradling her against his chest. Once Stiles took his shirt into the laundry room, he dug his cell phone out of his pants and pressed two on the speed dial. “Hey, it’s me,” he said when the phone was answered. There was a brief pause before he chuckled and said, “Yeah, I know. But I’m actually not going to make it this week.” Derek was quiet again after that. “No, I didn’t forget - well, okay, I forgot that. I’ll be there next week, I promise.”

Stiles had been hanging back in the laundry room while Derek was on the phone and he sighed, wondering what Derek was promising to whoever it was. He did his best to put a disinterested face on as he came back out into the kitchen, where Derek was just finishing his call. “If you have somewhere to be you can shower and take my shirt,” Stiles said, reaching for Emma to take her back. “You can just get your shirt Monday when you come to babysit.”

Derek reluctantly surrendered the baby then shoved his cell phone back in his pocket. “It’s okay,” he replied. “It wasn’t all that important, just a weekly thing. Is it okay for me to go shower while the washer is running?”

“It’s upstairs to the right. And really, if you have plans don't let us hold you up.” Stiles kissed Emma and turned around, going into the living room to lay down on the couch with Emma while he waited for the wash to finish.

“Thanks.” Derek’s shower was brief and when he was done he went back downstairs, heading into the kitchen to find the shirt Stiles had left him. The shirt was a little tight around the chest, but not enough to be uncomfortable. He rolled his shoulders a little, adjusting to it, then turned around when he heard Stiles make a sound behind him. “Did you want me to take her while you get yourself something to eat?”

“I was just going to make some poptarts,” Stiles said with a shrug. “Don't you have that hot date to get to?” he asked, moving past Derek to the pantry so he could get some poptarts out and went to the toaster to put two in. Stiles was sure whoever it was would appreciate how tight his shirt was on Derek.

Derek chuckled. “It’s fine,” he said again. “It’s a weekly thing, and I can afford to miss a week or two here and there.” Going to lean against the counter, Derek watched Stiles juggle baby and poptarts, ready at any moment to jump in to save either. Or both. “I could make breakfast if you want something more,” he offered. “Since you’re washing my shirt and everything...”

“I can't remember the last time I ever had time to eat a real breakfast,” Stiles said and rubbed his face as he watched the toaster. “I’ve been eating cold poptarts on the run for years. Or sleeping. Sleeping takes preference over breakfast foods.” At least that had been the case when he’d been finishing up his thesis. He yawned and smoothed a hand over Emma’s little body as if to make sure that she was still safe in his arms. “So how much am I supposed to be paying you for babysitting Emma?” Stiles had assumed anyone else would’ve watched her for free, but he didn't want to assume as much with Derek. Even if Derek didn't need the money.

“You don’t have to pay me.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked, looking over at him. When Derek nodded, Stiles asked, “So then what do you want in return for taking care of her?”

Derek frowned. “Nothing.” When Stiles frowned as well, Derek sighed. “She’s pack. You’re pack. You wouldn’t have paid Scott or Melissa or your dad, right?”

“No, but they’re my family…” Him and Derek weren't even really friends anymore. At least, not like they used to be. Nothing had been the same since Stiles had left for school. “Uncles, Grandmas and Grandpas give free babysitting,” Stiles smiled. “I think it’s a rule.”

“Pack’s family,” Derek said.

“So then you’re my family?” Stiles asked, not believing that for one second. “Are you going to be Uncle Derek to Emma?” If Stiles had a choice, Derek would have had a different title, but he reminded himself that that would never happen. It had been pretty clear that Derek wasn’t attracted to him before he’d left for college. Otherwise, Derek would’ve taken him up on all those sexual suggestions Stiles had made.

Derek shrugged. “If you want me to be. You’re her father, so that’s your decision. If you don’t want to use the Uncle title for anyone but Scott, she can just call me Derek.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded and looked down at Emma where she was looking around at nothing, listening to their voices. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the head when the poptarts popped out of the toaster. “Yay, poptarts. I guess when you get old enough to eat actual food I’m gonna have to start cooking,” he told Emma as he plucked the poptarts out onto a napkin. “Can't feed you poptarts after all.”

“I can make breakfast on the weekdays if you tell me what you like.”

Stiles looked at Derek, poptart in his mouth as he studied him. He bit the poptart and ate it before he answered, “You want to make breakfast, like, all the time?”

“I - yeah, I could do that. Is there something you really want me to make?”

“Waffles,” Stiles said, as he ate more of his poptart. “And maybe bacon and some scrambled eggs. That sounds like a good breakfast, but if you can just make the waffles that’s good enough, too.” The last time that Stiles had waffles he’d had them at Waffle House; he hadn't had homemade ones in forever.

Derek nodded. “I’ll pick up some waffle mix later today. Want me to hold her while you eat?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Stiles said as he put his poptart down and looked down at Emma. “Oh, crap.” He brushed some crumbs off her blanket. “Sorry baby,” he told her and then carefully handed her over to Derek. “Derek’s gonna hold you so no spitting up on him, okay?” Once Derek had her, Stiles leaned against the counter and picked up his poptart again to nibble on it.

Derek took her, cradling her carefully against him. She was already close to sleep, her eyes staying closed a little longer with each blink. Derek started rubbing over her back, humming softly, a meandering tune with no real purpose but to lull her to sleep. “Does she have a lullaby she likes?”

“I don't really sing anything specific to her,” Stiles said, wishing that he could curl up on Derek’s chest like Emma was and have Derek hum to him. “I just kinda… make random music,” he shrugged. “My mom used to sing Silent Night to me all year round,” he added with a chuckle, reaching out to run a hand along her back with Derek’s as he ate more of his poptart.

“My singing voice isn’t that good,” Derek joked, but his humming changed to Silent Night all the same. For some time, the only sound in the kitchen was Derek’s hum. At last, Emma drifted off to sleep, but Derek didn’t stop humming for another verse. “I can go put her down,” he told Stiles quietly. “Do you usually put her on her back or her stomach?”

“On her back,” Stiles answered quietly. He’d read some articles that it was the best way to put a baby to sleep for their first year of life and without the parenting experience to know, he’d been doing that. “She’ll be asleep for a couple of hours.”

Derek nodded and turned around, humming again as he started walking slowly up the stairs, careful not to jostle the sleeping baby in his arms. It took quite a while to get up to her room and lay her down, and then he had some difficulty making himself walk away, but he finally managed to turn the baby monitor on and creep out, closing the door behind him. The dryer was going when he got back downstairs. “I turned the baby monitor on,” he told Stiles, handing him the receiver he’d found beside it.

“Thanks,” Stiles said, reaching out for it. He hesitated for a moment before pulling his hand away from Derek’s and looked down at the monitor to make sure it was on. “Do you want to watch some TV while your shirt dries?” he asked. Stiles wondered how long he’d be able to keep Derek there since Emma was asleep now.

Derek nodded then went to sit on the couch. “I think the playoffs are on,” he offered.

Stiles smiled and looked at Derek sitting on the couch where he wanted to lay. It took Stiles a couple of seconds to make the commitment and he moved to lay on the couch, stretching out and throwing his feet over Derek’s lap. “Yeah, well, we’re watching cartoons. My dad’s not here to control the TV.” He grabbed the control from where he’d left it on the floor and flipped it to Cartoon Network where they were having a Batman marathon.

Derek looked over and caught sight of Stiles’ tattoo again. Stiles’ pants had slid lower and this time Derek could see more of it, focusing instead on the design. “Is that a triskelion?!?”

Stiles instantly slapped his hand over his hip where his tattoo was without even looking down at himself. “What?” he asked nervously. “Uh.” Crap. There was no way that he could say no if Derek recognized the tattoo and if he’d seen it. Fuck. “Yeah… it is.” Stiles looked down at himself and raised his hand to see how much of the tattoo Derek had seen and the majority of it was visible. Great.

“It looks like mine,” Derek said, still staring. “Why’d you choose that for your tattoo?”

“Uh -” Stiles sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and kept them there for several seconds. “Can I plead the fifth and not answer that question?” he asked, peeking through his fingers to look at Derek.

Derek could see the tattoo again. “It’s my tattoo,” he said, still staring at it, unable to look away.

Stiles groaned and covered his face again so he wouldn't have to look at Derek staring at his tattoo. “Yeah, it is,” he mumbled through his hands. And this was the last conversation that he’d wanted to have with Derek in like, forever. “I missed you, okay? Hence the tattoo…”

“You missed me.” Stiles nodded. “So you got my tattoo.” Another nod. Derek frowned. “Did you get Scott’s tattoo somewhere, too?”

“No,” Stiles said and dropped his hands from his face. “Why the hell would I get that ugly ass tattoo somewhere on me? It’s horrible. And Scott’s.” Stiles knew that Derek would make a point that he had _his_ tattoo on him, but Stiles was hoping to avoid that since they both knew he did. “Is it so hard to believe that I missed you?”

"I guess not." Derek stared at the tattoo, quite for several moments. "When did you get it?"

“Probably about six months into my first year of college,” Stiles said, moving his hand to touch it. He remembered how shit faced he’d gotten and how he’d babbled on about Derek until one of his friends had dragged him off and they’d ended up in a tattoo shop and Stiles demanded to get the triskelion on his hip. Stiles pushed his pajamas down more to show the tattoo fully to Derek, even though he knew that was a horrible idea.

Derek made a strangled sound as the pants were pushed down lower, showing off Stiles' entire hip - along with the faintest glimpse of dark curls. "I'm gonna get a glass of water," he blurted out, all but shoving Stiles' feet off his lap as he scrambled to stand up. "You want something?"

Derek leaving the living room was _not_ the reaction that Stiles had been hoping for. “No. I’m fine,” he said and pulled his pants up to cover his tattoo fully. “I don't want anything from the kitchen.” For the first time Stiles was very aware of not having much clothes on and he grabbed the throw on the couch and pulled it over himself to cover up. Derek didn't need to know that he wasn't actually cold.

Stiles looked up when Derek came back into the living room. "Looks like Emma might not be the only one in need of a nap," Derek commented, sinking down on the floor in front of the couch. "Want me to keep an ear out for Emma so you can get some more sleep?"

Stiles pulled the blanket up to his neck more and turned onto his side so his back was facing Derek. “If you’re gonna stay,” Stiles said, clutching the receiver to his chest as he lay on the couch. “I’ll probably wake up anyway when she starts fussing.” Stiles had become a light sleeper ever since he’d brought Emma home, unable to really sleep because he was worried that she’d need him and he wouldn't hear her.

"Okay." Derek turned his attention back to the TV, staring blindly at the screen until the dryer dinged. Getting up, he stripped the borrowed shirt off and draped it over the end of the couch and went to retrieve his shirt.

When Derek was gone, Stiles reached for the shirt and pulled it under the blanket with him, unable to keep himself from burying his face into it to see if he could catch Derek’s scent, even if he had a human nose. It just smelled like himself really, fresh from the shower and Stiles sighed, settling for quickly pulling the shirt on instead before Derek came back. He was going to have to see if someone else in the pack could help watch Emma otherwise he was going to be miserable all the time with Derek at his house, with having to face the reality that Derek would never be _his_.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles closed the door behind him, locked it and dropped his bag by the front door. It had been a long day and the only thing he wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep, but he started through the house anyway to see where Derek and Emma were. “I’m home!” he called out, hoping that Emma wasn't sleeping so he wouldn't wake her up.

"Up here!" Derek's voice answered him from the bathroom.

Stiles headed up the stairs and smiled as he came into the bathroom. “There my girl is,” he said when he saw Emma. “Look at you getting all squeaky clean.” He wanted to reach over and touch her, but he didn't so he wouldn't have to get into Derek’s space to do so. “How did she do today?”

"She was great, just like always," Derek told him, scooping up some water to trickle it over Emma's stomach. "We went for a walk and saw birds and then we came back here and made something special for dinner, didn't we, sweetheart?"

Stiles’ life was just unfair. Watching Derek with Emma was torture, but he managed to hold back his sigh and focused on his daughter instead, smiling a little. “Did she like the birds?” Stiles asked, leaning against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself from reaching out to touch his daughter.

Derek chuckled. "I couldn't tell if she wanted to make pets of them or hunt them, but she was fascinated by them." Derek rinsed the last of the suds off and scooped Emma up, laying her down on a hooded towel. "I was trying to finish up her bath before you got home, but we ended up running a little late."

“It’s okay,” Stiles said as he watched them. “Sounds like the two of you had a busy day. I’m gonna go change while you finish up here.”

Derek nodded and started drying Emma off. He put a fresh diaper on her and buried his face in her tummy, pretending to eat her. "You smell delicious,” he informed her as he straightened her up and hoisted her up against his chest. "You know that? Like an Emma cupcake." He talked to her as he took her into her room and dressed her, dropping kisses on fingers, toes, and cheeks alike.

After a few minutes, Stiles came into the baby room dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. “Okay, hand her over,” he said as he walked over to Derek and Emma. “It’s Daddy time. You’ve spent all day with Derek. Now he has to share you.” Stiles reached for her, his hands itching to get a hold of his daughter and nuzzle her, just like he did every day when he got home from work.

Derek surrendered her after one last kiss and headed downstairs to get dinner ready, giving Stiles a little time alone with Emma.

Stiles spent a good ten minutes in the nursery, kissing Emma and talking to her before he brought her downstairs with him to the kitchen, cradling her against his chest. “It smells great down here. What’d you make?” Stiles asked, nuzzling against Emma’s temple and placing a kiss there before he had to put her down in her carrier.

"Pot roast. There's a salad, green beans, and some of those little potatoes and carrots with it."

Stiles managed not to dive right into the food like he wanted to, his stomach growling out its protest. “You’re not staying to eat?” he asked, looking at Derek after he put Emma’s little blanket over her. “I mean… I guess if you have somewhere to go I won't keep you.” Even if that was exactly what Stiles wanted to do. Keep Derek forever. Fuck, he was so screwed, and not in the good way.

"I can if you want me to," Derek said carefully, bringing Emma's carrier over to sit on the table by Stiles' plate. "Do you need to rant about a co-worker again?"

Stiles went to sit at the table, smiling at Emma and touching her again before he looked down at his plate full of food and he thought he might just die from food coma after he finished it. “I could rant about one,” Stiles raised his shoulder. “But I didn't really have anything specific to rant about,” he added. Stiles thought it would be nice to have _some_ adult company. Not that he didn't like being alone with Emma. He’d missed her all day. “I just thought you might wanna eat something you cooked for once…”

"I might've had a few pieces of the potatoes while I was fixing your plate," Derek admitted before he went to get a plate of his own. He returned after just a minute or two and took the seat to Stiles' right, across the table from Emma. "She won't be ready for her supper for at least an hour," Derek informed Stiles as he picked up his fork.

“I’ll probably still be stuffing my face by then,” Stiles joked and poked at several potatoes before shoving them into his mouth with a sound of appreciation. “I think I’m gonna keep you,” he teased. “You cook and you take care of my daughter while I’m working.” And it was something, even if it wasn't all that Stiles wanted.

Derek chuckled and took a bite of pot roast. “Trust me, being here is better than being at the loft.”

“Why’s that?” Stiles asked as he ate some more of his potatoes and some pot roast. He groaned at how awesome it was and ate appreciatively, glancing at Derek again before he reached a hand out to touch Emma’s foot, rubbing it. When he swallowed he smiled and leaned over to give her baby foot a kiss and made little fart-kissing noises on her foot, which had her making happy noises. He laughed. “Apparently she likes that.”

“You should hear her when you do it on her stomach,” Derek told him, popping a baby carrot into his mouth.

“Oh, I have.” Stiles did it on her stomach and legs and arms and any little part that he could kiss and blow on when he was playing with her. He gave her little hand a squeeze before he looked over at Derek, pushing his carrots to the side as he started to make a pile with them. “Maybe you should move in with me,” Stiles commented casually, focusing on making a pile of carrots so he wouldn't have to see Derek’s immediate reaction to his suggestion.

“I thought you didn’t like that idea,” Derek said carefully. He glanced at the pile Stiles was making, then reached over to take one and pop it in his mouth, sucking his fingers clean afterward.

“Good, eat them. I don't like cooked carrots,” Stiles smiled and pushed the last carrot into the pile. He looked up at Derek then, studying him for a moment. “Well… I changed my mind.” Stiles ate a potato. “I, uh - I think it would be a good idea if you move in, if you want to. That way you can be here for Emma and you don't have to get up so early to get here in the mornings or drive home late at night.” He chewed on his bottom lip. “And I kinda like you being around.”

Derek stole another carrot then put a potato on Stiles’ plate in return. “Where would I sleep?”

“I can move all of the boxes and stuff out of the guest room. I’ve just been using it as a storage space since I moved in. I should really start unpacking my stuff anyway…”

“Does Saturday work for you?” Scott’s paying rent. It’s not the full cost of the loft, but I could pass it on to you if you want...”

Stiles shook his head. “You give me free childcare and make sure I don't starve to death. You don't have to pay rent. And Saturday is fine. I’ll try to get all the boxes out of there Friday night and start unpacking them before you show up Saturday.”

“That sounds good.” Derek ate a few more bites of pot roast before he said, “I wouldn’t have made the carrots if I knew you didn’t like them, you know.”

Stiles raised his shoulder. “It’s okay. I didn't exactly tell you that I didn't. I only really like raw carrots. I don't know why, but I just don't like the way they taste cooked.”

“Laura didn’t either. My mom used to leave several carrots out for her whenever we had pot roast.” He ate a few more carrots. “You know, I could make you lunch if you want once I move in...that way you wouldn’t have to worry about it in the mornings.”

“Really? You’d do that?” Stiles asked, looking up at Derek. Stiles usually ate pre-packaged foods or went to the drive-thru to get a burger and fries if he had a chance to leave school to get food, or he just didn't eat.

“Yeah. I can make sandwiches or leftovers, whatever you want. And I made dessert tonight, if you feel like having any.”

Stiles raised his brows, surprised at that. “What kinda desert?”

“Chocolate chip cookies. I had some time while Emma was asleep after our nap.”

“I think I’m going to overdose myself on deliciousness tonight.” Stiles ate the last piece of his pot roast and didn't get seconds. “I think I’m ready for dessert,” he said as he pushed his carrots onto Derek’s plate and went to rinse his plate off in the sink.

Derek finished his own food and followed Stiles into the kitchen, where Stiles was rummaging through one of the cupboards. “They’re hidden.”

Stiles glared at Derek. “You’re not supposed to hide them from me and Emma’s too small to hunt for cookies. Hand ‘em over wolf-man.” Stiles crossed his arms and gave Derek a look. “I want cookies.”

“And what if I don’t?” Derek challenged him, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “What are you going to do about it?”

Stiles just stared at Derek, so many things going through his mind and none of his responses were appropriate, especially since they were all sexual and Derek and him weren't like that. At least not together. “I’ll think of something,” Stiles said and couldn't think of anything that would be okay to say, so he went to get a bottle instead to start making Emma’s dinner.

With a sigh, Derek turned to get the tupperware bowl the cookies were hiding in out, setting it down on the counter. “Here you go.”

Stiles was shaking up Emma’s bottle when he turned around and looked at Derek and the container. “You know, if you don't want to share your cookies, I can just go find my own cookies or find someone that wants to share their cookies with me.” Derek seemed so bummed out that he had to give the cookies over to Stiles.

“You can have all the cookies you want, if you’re willing to ask for them,” Derek growled.

“Why do I have to ask for them? You made them for me,” Stiles pointed out and raised his brows. And dammit he wanted those cookies, especially since he couldn't have Derek like he wanted. He needed sugar to sustain his lack of sex life. Stiles frowned when he realized that he wouldn't even be able to jerk off anymore without Derek knowing about it once he moved in. “Why do you get to keep all the cookies for yourself? Sharing is caring.”

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he nodded. “Sorry. I was - I’m sorry,” he said before he walked out into the living room to put his laptop back into his messenger bag.

“Where are you going?” Stiles called after him, shaking the bottle in his hand some more before following after Derek and watching him pack up his things. “Oh. You’re leaving already?” He guessed that was normal, since Derek had already eaten and he’d want to leave and go back to the loft before he was stuck here with him permanently come the weekend.

For a minute, Derek just stared down at his bag, then he closed it up and turned back to Stiles. “I thought you’d want me to, after -”

“I -” What could Stiles say? Really? There was no way in fucking hell he was going to spill his heart out to Derek, ever. He’d learned that lesson the hard way before he’d left for college. “I’d rather you stay, but if you need to go…” Stiles didn't exactly have a reason to keep Derek here since he could take care of Emma himself now.

“You would?”

“Yeah… I mean, I still have to feed Emma and put her to bed,” Stiles pointed out. “I have to be up early, but we could watch some TV and eat some cookies,” he suggested, grabbing for anything to keep Derek there.

“Yeah, we could do that,” Derek agreed, trying to smile. “Do you have papers to grade tonight?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, a few.” He shifted from one foot to the other, not sure how to break the tension that was setting in between them. “Do you want to feed Emma while I put up dinner?” he asked, handing the made bottle to Derek as a peace offering.

“Yeah.” Derek took the bottle and tested it against his wrist automatically, then headed for the table. “Why don’t you get us some cookies to share?” Derek suggested, scooping her up out of the carrier and kissing her cheek. “Are you hungry, sweet pea? Want something to eat? It’s not gonna be as yummy as pot roast, but you can have that when you’re older. Yes, you can,” he crooned, settling her into the crook of his arm and offering the bottle.

Stiles ached watching Derek care for Emma, wanting to go over to them and wrap himself around them to give both of them kisses, but he walked into the kitchen to start putting up dinner. “How many cookies do you want?” he called out to Derek as he put the pot roast into a bowl, threw away the foil and put the pan in the sink to wash for tomorrow. Stiles poured two glasses of milk and grabbed the cookies, deciding he needed all of them and went back to Derek and Emma. “Do you want me to put your milk in the living room?”

“That sounds good.” Derek looked down at Emma as she started drinking, grunting softly while she guzzled it down. “Is that good, sweetheart? Yeah? Just wait’ll you’re old enough to have cookies like Daddy.” He dropped a kiss on top of her head. “That is, if you can convince Daddy to share... he likes his cookies.”

“I’ll think about it,” Stiles chuckled and went to put the milk and cookies in the living room before coming back and smiling at the two of them. Stiles wanted to cuddle in against Derek’s chest and give Emma kisses, but he stayed where he was. “Do you want to put her to bed when you’re done feeding her, or do you want me to put her in her crib?”

Derek stroked a finger over Emma’s cheek and smiled down at her. “I can, but I know you like doing it.” He glanced over at Stiles. “I don’t want you to think I’m trying to steal her away from you or anything.”

Stiles walked over to them, leaning in to give Emma a kiss on the head and stroked a hand over her. “It’s okay… you can put her to sleep. I’ll be up with her all night and we’ll spend all night together, won't we baby?” he said to her. Stiles had to get up every couple of hours to feed her or change her or just hold her until she went back to sleep again. “Better sleep all you can before Saturday, because she doesn't sleep through the night and she’ll be fussing all night for a couple of months at least.” Stiles was used to it by now and he rolled out of bed every time he heard her make any sounds.

“I can’t imagine how you do that and go to work every day,” Derek commented, easing the nipple free and raising her up to burp before he gave it back to her. “Have you found a pediatrician for her yet? She should probably have a checkup soon, get her shots and everything.”

“No, I haven't had the time to call around,” Stiles said, watching Derek take care of Emma. “Maybe you could call during the day? By the time I get off of work the offices are closed and most of them aren’t open on the weekends.”

“Really? You’d - you want me to choose her doctor?”

“Well if you’re not up for it I can ask Melissa to ask around or my Dad. I just can't do it with the hours that I work and I’ll have to take the day off so I can take her to the doctor when we go. Or at least half the day off.”

“I can ask Melissa for a recommendation,” Derek said. “She’d probably know the doctors around here better than either of us. And maybe she can find us someone who has appointments on the weekend or after school.”

“That would be nice. Hopefully she knows someone like that.” Stiles reached out to touch Emma’s hand and then rubbed a hand over her back when Derek lifted her to burp her when she was done with her bottle. “If we have to meet them at the hospital that’s okay too. As long as we can be there and hopefully I won't have to take off work.”

Derek nodded and turned to kiss Emma’s forehead once she’d let out a big burp. “That’s a good girl. You feel better now, don’t you? And we’re going to find you a nice doctor who’ll make sure you stay healthy.” He glanced over at Stiles. “You want some cuddle-time with her?”

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled and took Emma from Derek. “Come here baby girl, Daddy misses you.” He cradled her to his chest and kissed her head, swaying back and forth as he started to hum a random tune to her. He knew he’d said Derek could put her to bed, but Stiles cuddled with her and carried her up the stairs all the same to head for her nursery.

 

***

Derek walked into the kitchen where Stiles was staring blankly into his coffee cup. “You’re up early for a day off,” he commented, going to pour himself a cup as well. “Did Emma keep you up late or are you just unable to sleep?”

“Both,” Stiles said as he took a sip of his coffee. He’d already fed Emma and put her down for a nap so she’d be asleep for an hour or so. Stiles glanced up at Derek and noticed how nice he was dressed. Apparently he was going to that weekly thing that he’d missed last weekend. “Ready for your hot date?”

Derek chuckled. “Yeah. I’d ask if you want to come with me, but I’m guessing you’re going right back to bed. Maybe next week?”

Stiles gave a grunt and sipped more of his coffee. “No thank you. I’m not fond of being a third wheel. Or in my case a third and fourth, since I’d take Emma with me.” And there was no way in hell he was going to tag along for some hot date of Derek’s and watch him with someone else. Even if it was breakfast or whatever the hell Derek was going to. “I have a date with the couch and Batman.”

“Are you sure? You’d be welcome, and I know Emma would get spoiled to death. Batman isn’t nearly as good as waffles with bacon and sausage...”

“Well I’d suggest you staying and making me waffles and bacon and sausage, but -” Stiles shrugged. “I’ll be here with my daughter.” Stiles finished his mug and got up to pour himself another cup before taking it into the living room. He placed it on the coffee table and threw himself onto the couch with a sigh, shoving a pillow under his head and turning on the TV to see what cartoons were on.

Derek let himself out the back door and headed for Melissa’s, where he was greeted with demands for pictures and questions about why Emma wasn’t with him. He came back loaded down with leftovers for dinner that night, a teddy bear for Emma that was almost twice her size, and a name: Dr Richard Castle.

 

***

“So how old is this little beauty, again?”

“Uh, about seven weeks now,” Stiles smiled and looked down at her. “She’s a good little baby.” Stiles wanted to smother her with kisses and cuddles, but he couldn't do that while she was getting checked.

“Really? She must take after her daddy, then - she’s ahead of the game.” The doctor tickled her tummy and looked at Stiles. “Fast moving must run in the family.”

Stiles glanced at Derek, wondering if he should take that as a compliment or an insult with the look he was getting, but he smiled anyway. “I think she’s gonna be a genius, way smarter than her daddy.” Stiles hoped she took after Lydia since she’d started coming by and rubbing her genius off on Emma.

“Oh, I think her daddy’s smart enough,” the doctor told him. “But I can definitely see where she got her good looks from.”

Derek glowered at both Stiles and the doctor silently.

Stiles felt his ears get red and god, he hoped that his face wasn't getting red too. “So, how is she doc?” He reminded himself that he was here for Emma, not here to pick up her doctor and get laid, no matter how tempted he was.

“Just like her daddy - absolutely fine.” The doctor picked her up and laid her against his shoulder, rubbing her back. “Now I just have to hope neither of you hold it against me when I ask about her shots. She’s technically not due for the 2-month vaccines until next week, but I have no problem going ahead with them now if you’d like.”

“Well if they won't hurt her if she gets them before two months then I think we can go ahead and get them now. It’ll save us a trip from coming back next week to get them,” Stiles said, watching Emma on the doctor’s shoulder.

The doctor gave Stiles a rueful smile. “And here I was looking forward to seeing you again.” He handed Emma over to Stiles and turned to pick up his clipboard, jotting a few things down. “Okay, I’ll get those vaccines ready and I’ll be back in soon to give them to her. Unfortunately, she’s too young to bribe with a lollipop, so I’ll just have to count on you to keep me in her good books.”

“I think I can do that.” Stiles smiled and kissed Emma’s head. “The doctor doesn't want to give you shots, but you need them,” he told her and cradled her to his chest. “But I think Derek is going to have to hold her because I hate needles.” Stiles looked over at Derek nervously. “I might drop her if the needle gets too close to me.”

“Of course.” The doctor looked over at Derek. “That’s probably a better idea, since he oversees most of her care.”

Derek waited until the doctor left the room before he said, “I don’t like him.”

“Why not? He seems nice and Emma seems to like him,” Stiles said, giving Emma another kiss as he cuddled her. “He’s not giving any creepy bad guy vibes. Is he not human or something?”

“He’s human,” Derek said grimly. “I just don’t like him.”

“You’re the one that found him with Melissa’s help… why wouldn't you like him? He comes highly recommended and he hasn’t been rude or anything.” Stiles kissed Emma again and then carefully passed her over to Derek so they could get her ready for the shots.

“He was hitting on you,” Derek pointed out. “He’s supposed to be her doctor and he spent half his time trying to charm you out of your pants. You _did_ notice that, didn’t you?”

Stiles gave Derek an annoyed look. “Yes. I did. I’m not blind,” he said and sighed. “But I’m not exactly dating anyone and I don't have a boyfriend, so unless you’re volunteering to fill that role then I don't understand why a little flirting would make you not like him. He’s a good doctor.”

“It was more than a little flirting,” Derek grumbled. The door opened and a nurse walked in. “Mr Stilinski?” she said, walking up to Derek. “I have some papers I need you to sign before we can give Emma her vaccines.”

“Oh, yeah, right here,” Stiles said and took the clipboard from the nurse, looking the papers over one at a time and then signing them after he read them. “Here ya go,” he said as he handed them back to her. “How long is it going to take for her to get her shots?”

“Wait a minute,” Derek said, taking one of the forms from Stiles’ hand. “What’s this about a risk of seizures, vomiting, and possible complications?” He frowned at the nurse. “Are the shots dangerous?”

“Oh no,” she assured him. “There’s really only a very slight risk of any side effect more than a mild fever, but we’re required to warn you, just so you can make an informed decision.”

“All medical forms are scary,” Stiles said to Derek. “For the worst possible scenario… but I got the shots when I was a baby and I’m okay.” He gave Derek a look if he even _thought_ about making a comment about him not being okay and reached out to rub Emma’s back. “She’ll be okay…”

Derek nodded and kissed Emma’s head as the nurse left the room again. It was only a few moments before the doctor came back in, followed closely by the nurse, tray in hand. Derek looked at the needles. “How many shots is she getting?” he demanded.

“There’s a total of six,” the doctor explained. “But this’ll do it until she’s four months old, so we won’t have to worry about it again for a while.”

Derek cast a panicked look at Stiles.

Stiles cringed at the sight of the needles, crowding in close to Derek as if Derek could protect _him_ from the needles even though Emma was the one getting the shots. “How many shots does she have to get when she’s four months old? And are there any after that?” He pressed in close to Derek’s side, practically glued to him as he looked at the needles.

“We’ll do five at four months, another four at six months, and then a round at a year. But trust me, you don’t want to go without the shots, especially with measles and whooping cough coming back into the population.” The doctor looked at Derek. “Do you want to hold her for the shots or lay her down on the table?”

“I’ll hold her,” Derek said.

The doctor nodded. “Okay, then. Just come over here and lean against the table. We’re going to give her the shots in her thigh, both at the same time, so she only has to worry about three pricks instead of six.”

“Oh, God. I can't look,” Stiles said, turning around to face the wall so he wouldn't have to watch Emma get the shots. He placed his hands over his face, imagining what it was like to be stuck with needles and he tried his best not to think about the last time he’d been around so many. He took a deep breath. “Okay, okay. Get it over with before she realizes we’re sticking her with horrible needles.” And before he fainted.

Emma howled when the needles jabbed into her vulnerable, baby soft skin.

Stiles whined quietly as Emma cried, feeling her distress and when she started to sniffle and quiet down he shifted from one foot to the other. “Is it done? Are the needles gone? Is she okay?”

A warm hand landed on Stiles’ shoulder. “She’s fine,” the doctor said with a smile. “Just like her daddy, remember?”

Stiles breathed out in relief. “I’m far from fine,” he said as he turned around and beelined for Emma. “I’m just lucky enough not to have had a panic attack while she was getting her shots.” He didn't care if he was crowding up against Derek to kiss Emma and run his hands over her little body to check her over.

Derek handed Emma over to Stiles. “She’s okay,” he told him. “Just like the doctor said. I don’t think she’ll hold it against us, and if she does, we can always put on the Wiggles video.”

“I think I’m going to be Wiggles’ed out by the time she’s old enough to actually watch the Wiggles,” Stiles said as he took her and cradled her against his chest. He kissed Emma’s head and ran a hand along her back, breathing in her baby scent to calm himself. “I’m sorry baby, that you had to go through that.” At this moment Stiles wished she was a werebaby so she didn't have to get shots.

The nurse was gone by the time Stiles was able to take his attention off Emma long enough to look up, but the doctor was still there. “Could I talk to you for a minute without your nanny here?” he asked quietly. “Nothing too serious, just something I wanted to go over with you.”

Derek glared at the doctor, snatched up the diaper bag, and muttered, “I’ll be in the waiting room,” before he stalked out with Emma tucked safely in his arms.

“Somehow, I don’t think he likes me,” the doctor commented.

Stiles watched after Derek and sighed, running a hand over his face. Great. Just what he needed. A grumpy upset werewolf. “What did you need to talk to me about, Dr Castle?” Stiles asked, growing irritated by Derek’s mood.

“Please, call me Rick,” he said, smiling sympathetically at Stiles. “I’d like us to be on much closer terms than just doctor and parent.”

Stiles just stood there, not really sure what to say. “Uh -” He really expected it to stop at the flirting stage. “As in having a special discount card?” he teased. “Cause that would be cool.”

“I was actually going to ask you to have dinner with me on Friday,” the doctor said, pulling a business card out of his pocket. “But if you want a special card...” He scribbled a number on the back and held it out to Stiles. “That’s my personal number. Feel free to call anytime.”

Stiles looked at the doctor and then the card, hesitating before he reached out and took it. “Am I going to have to find another doctor for Emma if I don't take you up on this dinner?” Stiles wasn't really sure if he was ready to date anyone and he’d actually never planned on dating when he adopted Emma, wanting to focus on raising her instead.

“Of course not. I just thought you might be interested, but if you’re not, that’s fine. You mind if I ask if you and your nanny have something going?”

Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face again and gave a frustrated sound. “Unfortunately not,” he said truthfully. “He lives with me and takes care of Emma.” But it wasn't as if Stiles didn't _want_ there to be something going on between them.

“Maybe you should rethink that,” the doctor said.

Stiles snorted at that. “Yeah, right. Derek’s not interested. Been there, tried that. But I’ll let you know about dinner,” he said as he fingered the card and then pushed it into his pocket.

“Please do. Although I should warn you that I’ll probably spend the night trying to get you in bed.” The doctor grinned at him and winked.

“I wouldn't expect anything less,” Stiles laughed and moved from where he was leaning on the table. “Thanks for taking our appointment at such short notice.” He really needed to get outta there before his spaz clumsy self decided to make an appearance. He said his goodbyes and hurried out to find Derek and Emma in the waiting room. “Hey,” he smiled at them, wondering if Derek had been trying to listen in on their exchange. “How is she?”

“She’s fine.” Derek had fastened her into a Moby Wrap and she was already nearly asleep against his chest. Derek walked with Stiles to the elevator, waiting until they got in and the doors closed before he said, “I’m not a nanny.”

“I know,” Stiles said and looked at him with a small smile. “You’re the big bad wolf that takes care of Emma,” he teased and poked Derek with his elbow.

Derek flashed his eyes and fangs at Stiles then play-growled at Emma, who didn’t even open her eyes. “Somehow I don’t think she’s afraid of me,” he said with a wry smile as he shifted back to human and looked over at Stiles. “Like her daddy.”

“Of course I’m not afraid of you. Besides being a big softy, you’re pack and you wouldn't hurt me,” Stiles pointed out, pushing the button to go to the first floor and waited for it to take them down.

“I seem to remember a time you were a little afraid of me,” Derek teased quietly. “Remember when you got into the front of your dad’s car and said you weren’t afraid? But you’re right. We’re pack, and pack doesn’t hurt its own.”

Stiles nodded and smiled a bit at the memory. “Well, in my defense, at the time we weren't pack and Scott and I thought you were a serial killer. Even if you were a hot serial killer.” One that Stiles probably would’ve preferred to be killed by if he ever had to go like that. At least his killer would be hot.

Derek chuckled and reached up to rub Emma’s back. “I gotta say, I was actually pretty impressed with you talking to me like that. Especially when you thought I was a serial killer.” Then he blinked, frowning. “You thought I was hot?”

Stiles just gave him a look. “You’re kidding, right? You look at yourself in the mirror. That’s obvious.” There was no way that Derek didn't know he was attractive. “You were like the big crush of my teenage years. You can't tell me you didn't know that.”

Derek shook his head, stunned. “I - no, I didn’t.”

“Oh.” Stiles didn't know what to say. He’d thought he’d been pretty obvious about how much he’d liked Derek back then and it wasn't like other people _hadn't_ noticed. More to his embarrassment when Derek never reciprocated during his drunken babble. “Well, you were. I thought I was pretty obvious with the whole -” he made a gesture.

“The whole what?”

Stiles’ ears turned red again and he absently rubbed at his face to buy him some time. “With all the comments I made when I was drunk those few times close to graduation.” He knew that he’d brushed them off later, but after not getting the response that he’d hoped for from Derek, who could blame him?

“You always said not to believe anything you said when you were drunk,” Derek muttered.

“What did you expect me to say after making a fool of myself coming onto you? I was embarrassed about what I’d said, especially since you weren't interested in me. I was covering my ass from further embarrassment.”

“You were underage,” Derek pointed out. “And before you say it, you were also the sheriff’s son.”

Stiles gave a grunt and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, apparently you’re the only one that cares about that stuff.” He was sure that anyone else would’ve jumped his bones. At least if they didn't actually know him. He shrugged. “But life goes on, right? I went to college, got my education, found lots of people that would fuck me and got a daughter out of it too. I think overall I’d call that winning, and I worked hard at getting over your rejection.”

“Yeah, life goes on,” Derek echoed hollowly, looking down at Emma. “So are you going to go out with the doctor?”

Stiles shrugged again. “I don't know. He asked me out for dinner on Friday, and I told him that I’d let him know, but he wants a lot more than just dinner.” And normally Stiles would be all for that, but he was Emma’s doctor and if he was being honest with himself he still had feelings for Derek.

“Oh. Can’t really blame him there.” Derek swallowed hard as the elevator doors slid open, then walked out. “I’ll get her buckled into her seat and then I think I’ll walk back home, if that’s okay with you.”

Stiles glanced at Derek as they walked back towards the Jeep. “Why, are you okay?” he asked, wondering if he’d said something wrong. When they got to the Jeep and opened the door, he watched Derek buckle Emma in. “I don't think I’m going to go out with the doctor,” he told Derek quietly. “I’d rather stay home and watch movies with you and Emma…”

Derek turned around to look at Stiles. “We could always order a pizza and watch Wall-E and Tangled,” he offered.

Stiles smiled and nodded. “Sounds like a good night to me.” He leaned against the Jeep, chewing on his lips and watching Derek. “Are you still going to go on your date Sunday?” Stiles knew he had no right to ask about it or ask Derek not to go, but he needed to know.

“My date?” Derek stared blankly at Stiles. “You mean Sunday morning?” he asked slowly.

“Yeah… your Sunday morning weekly hot date,” Stiles said, as if Derek should know, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the Jeep as if bracing for rejection.

To Stiles’ surprise, Derek burst out laughing. It was several minutes before Derek was able to say, “I don’t think your dad would appreciate being called my hot date...” When Stiles just stared at Derek, he said, “Sunday breakfast? With your dad and Melissa?” There was still no response and Derek’s amusement faded away as he asked, “You didn’t know? So when you said that about a date, you were - you really thought I was -”

 _Oh, God._ Stiles just stared at Derek and he knew he had to be getting red from embarrassment. “I, uh - I -” He’d acted like a jealous idiot. “Yeah,” he nodded. “I thought you were going on a date and you said it was a weekly thing so -” he shrugged. “I thought you were in a relationship or something.” Even though Derek had originally said that wasn't something Stiles needed to worry about.

“I wouldn’t ask you to go with me if I were going on a real date,” Derek said with a smile, then grimaced. “Unless I were going out with you. Then I’d ask you to go, of course.”

Stiles’ heart sank and god it fucking _hurt_ more than he thought it would to be rejected again by Derek. Right. Of course. Derek wouldn't ask him out on a real date, and he was covering his ass with the second comment because Stiles’ face probably looked horrible right now. “I get it,” he said softly. “You’re not interested in me, never have and never will be. Can we just not do this again? I don't really want to relive the rejection…”

“But I wasn’t rejecting you! I was - I didn’t mean it like that.”

Stiles rubbed his face and sighed, trying to make the pain in his chest go away. There was no way that he could drive like this. He didn't want to get into an accident because he was upset and put Emma in danger. “So then what did you mean? Cause that sounded a lot like rejection and I know you don't want me like that, but excuse me for still having feelings for your overgrown werewolf ass.”

“You do?” Derek paused, watching Stiles. “I was trying to see if maybe you’d want to go on one with me. A real date, not just breakfast. Although I know Jeff and Melissa would love to have you join me for that. Maybe you could go with me this week and -”

Before Derek could say anything else, Stiles was crushing his lips against Derek’s. If Derek was going to be a big fat jerk and hurt his feelings and then ask him out, Stiles was at least going to get a kiss. Even if it ended up being the only one that he’d ever get from Derek.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him in tight. He opened his mouth for Stiles’ tongue, his own rubbing over it when it slid inside. When they had to break apart to breathe, he paused only a second before diving back in for another kiss. “So is that a yes to the date?” he managed to ask after another long minute.

Stiles couldn't stop kissing Derek. Derek was _kissing him back_. “If you were serious about asking me out, then yes, this is a yes,” he breathed against Derek’s lips. “But if by date you mean staying home and watching movies and eating pizza, I’m good with that kinda date too.” Which meant that Emma would be with them and they could have home-dates all the time. “Or did you mean like go out somewhere? Cause then we’d need to find someone to watch Emma.”

“Either. Both.” Derek kissed Stiles again. “Definitely both. Starting tonight?”

Stiles nodded, moving his hands from where he was clutching Derek’s shirt to Derek’s neck and then into his hair as he drew him in for a deeper kiss. Now that he’d started kissing Derek, Stiles couldn't stop. He’d been waiting over seven years to do this. “Yeah, we can have a date night tonight,” he smiled. “Which Disney movie do you want to watch?”

“Wall-E,” Derek said immediately. “What do you want on the pizza?”

Stiles had his thinking face on. “Hmmmm, what about Chinese instead? I don't think I can have pizza tonight and then pizza Friday night too. And I don't think Wall-E is a Disney movie, but I’d rather watch Wall-E anyway.” He smiled.

“Chinese sounds good. We should go back home.”

“I know,” Stiles nodded, agreeing. “I need to feed Emma soon and maybe she’ll lay down for a nap while we order Chinese.” He released Derek reluctantly, but smiled and reached over to run a hand over Emma to check on her. “She’s probably wondering why we’re crushing our faces together.” Stiles laughed.

Derek chuckled and stole one last kiss. “Well, she’d better get used to it. I plan on crushing my face against yours every chance I get.”

“You wanna drive home?” Stiles asked, offering his keys to Derek, trying to keep himself from crushing his face against Derek’s again. At least until they got home and got Emma fed and down for her nap. “I think Emma’s due for her nap so we can do more face-crushing.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Derek took the keys and kissed Stiles a few more times before he managed to walk around the Jeep and get into the driver’s seat. He slid the keys in the ignition and glanced over at Stiles. “I’m surprised you’d trust me to drive your Jeep, especially when Emma’s in it.”

Stiles closed the door after he got in and looked over at Derek. “Well, I trust you with Emma when I’m not around and you drive her around and take her on walks and feed her and everything else. Why wouldn't I trust you to drive my Jeep with all of us in it?”

Derek smiled and drove home, paying extra attention to the speed limit and traffic rules. It took a little longer than usual to get home, but eventually he pulled into the driveway and looked at Stiles. “We’re home.” And a glance at the backseat showed that Emma was out like a light. “You want to take her inside or should I?”

Stiles looked into the back and smiled at Emma sleeping. He thought about waking her up to feed her, but decided to just feed her when she woke up. “I’ll take her,” he said, getting out quietly and pushing the seat up before he carefully took Emma out of her seat and cradled her in close. “Get the baby bag and the door please,” he said to Derek before pushing his door closed with his shoulder.

Derek turned around in his seat to grab the baby bag then hurried to get out and open the front door for Stiles. He closed it behind him and set the bag down on the floor, waiting for Stiles to come back before he asked, “What did you want to order? Anything special?”

“Um, sesame chicken and lo mein for me. No rice. Extra egg rolls. What are you getting?” Stiles asked as he started to take his shoes off and kicked them aside. Stiles stretched his neck and rolled his shoulders. “And maybe you could give me a massage while we wait for the food,” he teased.

“Probably just barbecue pork and sweet and sour chicken. And I’ll eat your rice if you don’t want it.” Derek made the call, then walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. “You know, you could always give me the massage,” he said with a smile, holding a hand out to beckon Stiles closer.

Stiles laughed and smiled, walking over to the couch and taking Derek’s hand as he slid into his lap to straddle him. “I could, but I don't think we have time for the massage that I want to give you.” Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek, slow and thorough. If he was allowed to kiss Derek now, he could only imagine everything else that Derek might let him do.

“Mmmm, and what kind of massage would that be?” Derek nipped Stiles’ lip, then kissed him again. “I think I might need one. Parts of me are pretty stiff.”

Stiles chuckled, trying not to get excited at the prospect of where Derek’s teeth could tease him. “Well, I think I might need to massage those parts then,” he agreed and kissed Derek again, before snaking a hand between them to cup Derek’s dick and give him a squeeze. _Fuck_. Stiles couldn't believe he was actually kissing Derek and touching his dick.

A groan ripped out of Derek as he bucked up into Stiles’ hand. He curled one hand around the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. “How do you feel about nightly massages? For both of us,” he panted against Stiles’ lips, stroking his free hand down over Stiles’ chest and stomach, fingers curling in his waistband to tug him closer and urge him on.

Stiles muffled a groan against Derek’s lips, trying to quiet both of them so they wouldn't wake up Emma. “I think nightly massages are a good thing. You should move into my room and sleep in my bed so we can get right on that,” he said as he massaged Derek through his jeans, before releasing his dick long enough to work on Derek’s button and zipper. “How about we start tonight?” Stilse suggested, biting Derek’s bottom lip and sucking it before he kissed him again, pressing his hand into Derek’s underwear to wrap around his dick.

Derek’s answering moan was muffled by Stiles’ mouth again. “Moving in on the first date. I guess we just became lesbians,” he teased, then kissed Stiles again, Derek’s hand working on Stiles’ pants. “Ohhh God... you keep that up and I’m not gonna be in any shape to answer the door when the food gets here.”

“I’ll just have to answer it then,” Stiles panted and quieted another sound against Derek’s lips. “Because I wanna see what you look like when you’re coming for me. Been wanting this since high school,” Stiles confessed, giving Derek a firm stroke and twist of his wrist on the upstroke. “Think you can do that for me?” he asked with another brief kiss, before turning his attention to kissing and nibbling Derek’s jawline down to his neck to suck a dark mark there.

“Com - Now? Like this?” Derek shuddered when Stiles’ thumb slid over the tip of his dick, precome wetting both Stiles’ fingers and Derek’s underwear. “You going to do the same for me?”

“If you’re a good little wolf for me,” Stiles said and nibbled Derek’s earlobe before turning to give him another deep kiss. He drew back and pulled his hand from Derek’s jeans in favor of gripping Derek’s shirt to help him take it off. “Lay down on the couch,” Stiles said as he started moving out of Derek’s lap with a kiss.

Derek couldn’t hold back a whine of protest, but he lay down just as Stiles said. “I liked having you in my lap better.”

“Mmm, yeah?” Stiles asked, moving to straddle Derek’s thighs and lean over to kiss him. “Well I’m not leaving you here all alone to get off by yourself,” he promised. “I just wanted us to get off together.” Stiles gripped Derek’s jeans and underwear, starting to pull them down. “Lift up for me.” And if Stiles got what he wanted, he’d probably have to wash the couch at some point.

Derek readily obeyed, arching his hips up so Stiles could pull his pants off. He was left completely naked, bare to Stiles’ gaze, with Stiles fully dressed. “Are you planning on stripping, too? Cause if you are, the delivery guy’s going to end up leaving with all our food.”

Stiles’ eyes were devouring Derek and all his gorgeous skin. _Fuck_. He managed not to lean over and lick Derek’s dick like he wanted to, because then he wouldn't be able to stop himself from sucking Derek until Derek came down his throat. Stiles laughed at the mention of the deliveryman. “I’ll put my jeans back on before I answer the door,” he promised and pulled his shirt off before standing up and stripping out of his jeans and underwear. He crawled back onto Derek, settling on his hips and leaned down to kiss him. “Much better,” he said with a roll of his hips.

“Oh yeah,” Derek groaned, hands dropping down to squeeze Stiles’ ass, pulling him close as Derek thrust up against him. When Stiles moved again, one of Derek’s hands slid around to his hips, thumb stroking over the tattoo there. “Mine,” he muttered in between kisses. “All mine. Fucking marked yourself for me.”

Stiles groaned at the claim, rolling his hips again and settled down on top of Derek fully, trapping their dicks between them. “Been yours since before I marked myself,” he confessed, giving Derek another kiss. “Never thought you’d ever want me.” Not for a date or anything and here Stiles was, kissing Derek and thrusting against him, trying to get them off together before the delivery man showed up.

“Wanted you since you were illegal,” Derek panted, kissing Stiles again. “Not gonna last long... been too long.” Derek stroked over the tattoo again. “Gonna lick it later,” he promised. “Wanted to do that as soon as I saw it.”

“Can lick it all you want tonight,” Stiles promised, groaning against Derek’s lips, thrusting against him, chasing the friction that he needed. “Shoulda took me and fucked me back in high school. Would’ve given everything to you.” And now he’d be able to do just that, even if Derek wasn't going to be his first like he’d wanted all those years ago.

Derek grunted as he thrust up against Stiles, the two of them falling into a rhythm that was threatening to drive both of them insane. “Wanted to. Fuck, used to jerk off thinking about it.” Derek shoved up against Stiles again. “Fuck, I can’t - I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked with a kiss. “Come for me like a good little wolf,” Stiles breathed, licking and sucking his way up Derek’s neck. “So fucking gorgeous, you know that? So good for me.”

Derek only managed to hold out for a few more thrusts before he was groaning loudly and coming, spurting between them, hot and silky and perfect. He grabbed Stiles’ ass, pulling him in tight and when Derek’s eyes opened, they were glowing a bright blue. “Fuck. You gonna come for me now?” he growled, his voice vibrating low in his chest.

Derek was so fucking gorgeous and perfect when he came and Stiles knew he’d never be able to get enough of it. He thrust quickly, using Derek’s come to slick his way as he slid their dicks together and he groaned at Derek’s hands on his ass, squeezing him tight. “Yeah, god, fuck yeah,” he panted, crushing his lips against Derek’s. The growl in Derek’s voice and his glowing eyes had Stiles’ dick so hard it hurt. He was about to beg Derek to wolf out for him so he could feel claws digging into his ass and fangs in his neck as his balls drew tight and he shouted, coming in hot bursts between them as he fucked himself against Derek with stuttering hips. “Oh, fuck. Oh, god. Derek!”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him close. “We definitely should’ve done that long ago.”

Stiles was grinning, burying himself against Derek’s neck and kissing whatever skin he could as Derek held him. “Totally. Can't believe we’ve been missing out on years of this.” He breathed deeply, trying to take in Derek’s scent and memorize it, even if he’d never be able to smell him like a werewolf with super smelling powers. “But we’re gonna do it a lot now, right? Cause I think we should, like, all the time.”

“Maybe not _all_ the time,” Derek teased, kissing him lightly. “But a lot.” He nuzzled under Stiles’ jaw, breathing in. “Wish I’d been there when you put my mark on you.”

Stiles thought about that night, how drunk, lonely and hurting he’d been and if Derek had been there, he knew he wouldn't have been any of those things and most likely wouldn't have ended up in the tattoo shop to get it. “Well, you’re here now,” Stiles said softly and kissed him. “And hopefully you’re not too old to keep up with my young sex drive,” Stiles teased with a laugh, poking Derek.

Derek growled and playfully snapped at Stiles’ finger. “Just wait, youngster. I’ll show you just who’s too old...” Derek followed it with a deep kiss, hands squeezing Stiles’ ass, fingers digging into his flesh to pull him in close. They made out for a little while then the doorbell rang. “Food’s here,” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ neck.

Stiles made a sound of protest, kissing Derek’s shoulder several times and then placed a gentle bite on it. “I’ll be right back and your sexy self better be right here when I return for more face-crushing.” He chuckled, giving Derek one more kiss and then reluctantly climbing off of him. Stiles fetched his abandoned shirt, cleaned himself off and then grabbed his jeans from the floor to pull them on and zip them up. Stiles grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and walked over to answer the door with a few bills in hand. “Keep the change,” Stiles told the kid and grabbed the bag when it was handed over, the look on the kids face confused at the huge tip he’d just gotten to disappear. Stiles kicked the door closed and came back into the living room with food. “I have returned with nourishment!”

Derek was still sprawled naked on the couch when Stiles walked back in. “About time. I nearly had to start the next round all by myself,” he teased. “You gonna get over here and feed me?”

“Ha! You wish.” Stiles laughed and smiled at Derek, stripping down and sitting on the couch by Derek’s hip. He started unpacking the bag of food onto the coffee table. “And if you would’ve started the next round without me to watch you, you wouldn't be getting any food,” Stiles said with a playful jab against Derek’s hip, before getting an eggroll and offering it to Derek.

Derek leaned up to eat it from Stiles’ fingers, licking his lips when he was finished. When Stiles turned back to the bag, Derek sat up and moved to wrap around him from behind, kissing the back of Stiles’ neck. “I vote we have dinner like this more often.”

“Naked?” Stiles asked with a smile, leaning back against Derek as he started to eat his own eggroll, passing Derek some BBQ Pork over his shoulder with his chopsticks. Stiles used every opportunity to practice his chopstick skills so he could one day catch a fly with them like the Karate Kid. “Hurry before I drop it,” he said as he wiggled the BBQ pork.

Derek was quick to snap it up, leaning his cheek against Stiles’ shoulder as he chewed. “Naked sounds good to me,” he said, hand stroking up Stiles’ thigh, fingers dipping in to tease along the crease of his leg as he mouthed at his neck. “I say once Emma’s asleep, we should just do away with clothes all together.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Stiles said with a smile, nuzzling Derek as best he could before offering him some sweet and sour chicken as he ate more of his eggroll. “So does this mean I have to go to Sunday breakfast with you now? That means I have to actually be awake on Sundays.”

“You don’t have to,” Derek said slowly as he finished chewing his food. “But I’d like to take Emma with me if you don’t want to go. I know your dad and Melissa would really like some grandparent time with her.”

“You mean the dad that said Emma wasn't mine?” Stiles asked as he ate some of his lo mein. “If I’m not going she’s not going. I don't need her hearing any of that crap, even if he didn't mean it like he said it. I haven't even decided if I want to tell her that she’s adopted.”

“He really didn’t mean it like that,” Derek said. “I think he was just surprised. We all were.”

“Yeah but no one else was mean about it,” Stiles pointed out. “And just because I didn't father her doesn't make her any less _mine_. I love her more than _both_ of her birth parents and neither of them wanted her. And I don't think she needs to know that either when she gets older because then she’ll feel like no one wanted her when we all want her here with us.”

“I know that. She’s yours, but she’s pack, too. Or do you want her to be just yours?”

“What does the pack have anything to do about my decisions about raising her?” Stiles asked, confused. “Is that what we’re talking about here? Am I supposed to take like a vote for my choices?”

“No, but she’s pack and you’re pack, and Jeff and Melissa are pack, too. They ask about her every week, you know. And about you, too.”

“Well, for asking about us, neither of them have called,” Stiles grumbled and ate some of his sesame chicken and offered Derek some of it. Stiles wasn't even sure if he wanted to see his dad right now and as it was, they hadn't had Sunday breakfast together in seven years. “And what am I supposed to tell them about us anyway? Are we a couple or are we dating now or what are we doing?”

Derek ate the offered bite, his hand wandering over to trace Stiles’ tattoo. “What do you want us to be?” He traced idly along the lines of the triskelion. “I mean, I’m living here, so it’s not like we’re just fuckbuddies or something like that... right?”

Stiles put his carton of noodles down and craned his neck to give Derek a kiss before resting back against him. “I’d like us to be together, but if you don't want to be a couple, as long as I have you we can work it out,” Stiles assured him, moving his hand to rest on Derek’s against his tattoo. “I’m already yours.”

“Mine,” Derek said, nuzzling against Stiles’ neck, mouthing idly at the marks that were already appearing there. “Does that mean Emma can be mine, too?”.

Stiles closed his eyes, enjoying Derek mouthing at his neck as he rested his head back on Derek’s shoulder. “Do you want her to be yours?” he asked carefully. “If she’s both of ours I would expect this to be a permanent thing between us,” he added, giving Derek’s hand a squeeze. “Is that something that you want?”

“If I say yes, is that moving too fast?”

Stiles moved his hand back to card through Derek’s hair, scratching blunt nails against his scalp, trying to figure out what the right words were to say. “If I haven't known you as long as I have, maybe. And it might be for some people, but I’ve had feelings for you for a long time so I don't think I’d see it as moving too fast… more as making up for lost time. But if you ever try to leave me if you say yes, I will hunt your ass down,” Stiles warned him.

Derek laughed. “Your best friend is my Alpha. I think it’s safe to say that screwing you over would be suicide, and I’m not ready to die yet.” Derek kissed Stiles’ neck again and breathed, “Yeah. I want it. You. Emma. Us.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, lacing his fingers with Derek’s and bringing their hands to his mouth to kiss. It was hard to believe that Derek wanted him and Emma. _Them_ and not just Emma. _Together_. “You know once you say that there’s no getting out of this, right?” he said with a smile and turned enough to kiss Derek. “We’re gonna be stuck with each other. Forever.”

Derek smiled. “That sounds pretty good to me. You think you could handle forever with me along for the ride?”

Stiles chuckled and moved to get up and turn around so he could straddle Derek’s lap, wrapping his arms around him. “I wouldn't want anyone else but you along for the ride with me,” Stiles assured him with a kiss. “There’s a reason I never had anything serious when I left here and it’s because all I wanted was you.”

“I thought you wouldn’t come back when you left.”

“I thought about not coming back,” Stiles admitted. “I wasn't sure if I could be around you and have feelings for you without you returning them. But I wanted Emma to have a family and that meant bringing her back to the pack and you’re here. I wasn't really sure how I was going to deal with you being around and helping with her without being able to have you.”

Derek nodded and leaned in to kiss Stiles lightly. “I thought about leaving before you got here,” he said, taking a shaky breath. “Your dad said you were coming home and I just - I didn’t know if you’d want to see me again, so I thought it might be easier on both of us if I wasn’t here. But in the end, I wanted to see you again - even if you hated me.”

“I’m glad that you didn't leave,” Stiles said and rubbed his nose against Derek’s. “And I don't hate you. I never hated you. I just thought you didn't want me and that hurt too much so that’s why I went away to school. I’m sorry I didn't keep in better touch than I did.”

“Scott wanted me to come visit on your first spring break. Did you, uh, find somebody else to hang on when you got drunk?”

Stiles gave Derek a look. “Do you really want to know that answer?” he asked, giving Derek a peck, but given that statement was pretty much answer enough, Stiles said, “I had a lot of friends in college. Some of the drunken variety and some not.”

“Define ‘a lot’,” Derek said slowly. “I didn’t - I mean, there were one or two people, but nothing that came even close to serious.”

Stiles really didn't even want to know, especially since those one or two non-serious people got to have Derek, while Stiles never even got to kiss him before now. “Do you really want me to give you a number?” he asked, not really sure that he could. Stiles made a face as he started to think about it, trying to remember if there were any people that he might’ve slept with the few times that he’d blacked out from drinking too much. “There was no one serious,” he assured Derek.

“You’re right. I really don’t need to know.” Derek was quiet for several moments, hands stroking up and down Stiles’ back. “With those, uh - I mean, did you usually -” Derek let out a slow breath. “Did you top or bottom?”

Stiles wanted to laugh at how adorable Derek was when he was trying to ask him sex questions, but he managed to control his features and kissed Derek softly. “Well… I usually bottomed, but I did top with some of them. Are you a top or a bottom?” he asked curiously. When he’d always imagined having sex with Derek, it had always been with Derek fucking his brains out. Stiles had never stopped to consider that Derek might be a bottom only kinda guy, which was what Stiles preferred for himself even though he’d topped before.

“I’m a top. I mean, I’d be willing to try bottoming if you want, but overall I just... like fucking.”

Stiles kissed Derek, trying to ease the embarrassment that he could see there and smiled at him when he drew back. “I consider that a good thing, since I like being fucked, but if you want to sometimes we can try it the other way around too.” He kissed Derek again, pressing in closer. “And if we get a chance tonight, I think we should get on with the fucking.” If they could get Emma to stay asleep long enough.

“That sounds like a good idea to me. We should finish dinner,” Derek said, drawing in a slow breath to help calm himself. “Going to need to keep our strength up for the night ahead.”

Stiles gave Derek one last kiss and reluctantly slid out of his lap, reaching for his noodles and chopsticks again before settling on the couch. “I guess finishing dinner is part of being an adult.” Stiles chuckled, even though he wanted nothing more than to race Derek to the bedroom to fuck, or fuck right on the couch. He knew that Emma would be up soon though, and it was a miracle she hadn't woken up earlier.

Derek laughed and kissed Stiles, running a hand up and down his back. “We’ve got all night,” he reminded Stiles. “And if we get Emma fed now, hopefully she’ll sleep a long time and let me take care of her daddy.”

Stiles smiled and poked Derek with his toe as he lay back on the couch, eating some of his lo mein. “We’ll have to take some breaks in the night to feed her and change her when she wakes up,” he said, reminding Derek that Emma doesn’t sleep through the night. “And if you’re going to be in this with me, that means you get to help with some of these nighttime feedings. And maybe I can actually get some sleep.”

“I’ll take them all tonight,” Derek promised. He grabbed the sweet and sour chicken and opened the box up, then took a piece out with his fingers and popped it in his mouth before he retrieved a second piece and offered it to Stiles.

“My hero.” Stiles smiled and leaned up to suck the sweet and sour chicken from Derek’s fingers, closing his mouth around one and drawing against it as he pulled off. “Mmmm, you want some noodles,” he asked, offering Derek some with his chopsticks.

“Mmmhmm.” Derek leaned over to eat them, then leaned farther to kiss Stiles. They shared the rest of their food in between kisses and the occasional grope, until at last the containers were empty. “You want to put the movie on while I go up and get Emma?”

“Yeah, I can. Did you want me to put Wall-E in?” Stiles asked, stealing another kiss as he went to grab the movie to put it in. They still had to feed Emma and keep her up for a bit in hopes that she’d sleep the next few hours so they could have some alone time.

“That sounds good.” Derek was halfway up the stairs before he stopped and turned around then came back down, giving Stiles a sheepish smile at the look he received when he returned empty-handed. “I forgot my pants.”

Stiles laughed softly and smiled at him, grabbing Derek’s hand and pulling him down for a kiss. “She’s a baby. She doesn't know that we’re naked.” But he could understand how Derek could feel uncomfortable about it since he wasn't used to it.

“I know, but it just seems... wrong.” Derek pulled his jeans back on and headed back upstairs to find Emma wide awake but silent. “Hey there, sweetheart. Did you miss us?” he asked as he scooped her up, wincing when her little fingers immediately grabbed hold of his chest hair. “Hey now. Ease up there a little, huh? Gonna have trouble getting you changed if you yank out all my hair.”

Derek carried her over to the changing table and lay her down, then unbuttoned her sleeper and worked her feet out, kissing each one as it emerged, nomming on her toes with a growl before he got down to the business of changing her. “So, it looks like I’m gonna get to stay here with you and your daddy,” he told her. “Your daddy says he’ll share you with me. You think you can share him with me so we can be a family? Will you do that for me, sweet girl?”

Stiles leaned against the doorway, smiling at his daughter and Derek. No one would’ve ever guessed that Derek was a big softie, especially when it came to Emma. He was so wrapped around her little fingers that Stiles was falling more in love with him every time he saw them together. Crap. _Love_. “You know, if we’re going to be a family then I think that would make you her daddy too.”

Derek looked up, surprise on his face. “It would? You’re okay with that? I mean, you’re her father. I’m just -”

“You’re mine,” Stiles said, walking up behind Derek to wrap his arms around him, kissing his shoulder and then resting his chin on it to watch Derek care for Emma. “And that means you’re Emma’s too. And if we’re a family and we’re together, you’re not just going to be an uncle to her,” Stiles pointed out. “She’ll never know that you weren't here, because you’ll always have been here for her. You’ll be just as much her daddy as I am.” He kissed Derek’s shoulder again, tracing idly against his hip. “Maybe she can call you DD… that is, if you want to be a daddy to her too.”

“Didi?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. “Doesn’t that make me sound like a sixteen-year-old girl?” He guided Emma’s legs back into the sleeper, closing his hand on one tiny foot and giving it a gentle shake. Easing a hand under her, he picked her up and settled her against his chest with a kiss. “Ready to go downstairs and watch some amazing robots, sweetheart?”

“Of course she’s ready,” Stiles said and ran a hand over her back. “She’s my kid.” He laughed. “And I figure DD could be short for Daddy Derek, which is a mouthful. But I guess she can call you something else. What do you want her to call you?” Stiles kissed Derek’s shoulder and released him so they could go back downstairs. “I mean, if you want that.” Derek still hadn't agreed to wanting to be a dad.

“Do you think having both a Daddy and a Dad around would be too confusing for her?”

“I don't think it would be confusing. She’ll know who we are,” Stiles said and smiled, starting out of the room ahead of Derek and towards the stairs. “I’ll make her bottle if you want to take her to the living room. The movie is already in the player. You just have to hit play.”

“That sounds good.” Derek looked down at Emma. “You wanna go downstairs and watch a movie with Dad? You can hang out with Dad while Daddy gets your bottle ready. Sound good?”

Stiles smiled, rubbing over his own chest as he walked down the stairs, glancing back at the two people in his life that he loved the most. “You know, I’m probably going to develop some kind of kink with you being a Dad now,” he chuckled and kissed them both before heading into the kitchen to make a bottle.

“You’re going to scar our daughter for life!” Derek called after him, then shook his head and looked down at Emma. “Daddy’s silly, isn’t he? You’re lucky you have me to make sure he doesn’t turn you into the weirdo kid who wears all black and pierces everything because she’s rebelling.” He dropped another kiss on top of her head then pressed Play as he walked past the player to take a seat on the couch. When the movie started, he rocked Emma a little, absently humming along with ‘Put On Your Sunday Clothes’.

Stiles came back into the living room after couple of minutes, shaking up a bottle for Emma. “You know, I may not be a werewolf, but I have _parent_ hearing. And I’m not going to make her into a goth kid.” He laughed and sat on the couch next to Derek. “Hand that gorgeous kid over so I can feed her.”

Derek stole another kiss as he passed Emma over to Stiles, then put an arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pulled him in close.

Stiles cuddled up against Derek, shifting Emma into his arms and smiled down at her. “Hey there baby girl,” he said and kissed her before offering her the bottle. He smiled when she latched onto the nipple and started suckling. “You know, for being a human kid I think she has a werewolf’s appetite,” Stiles joked.

“She definitely treats it as serious business,” Derek agreed, smiling and kissing Stiles’ temple. “Like her Daddy - are you _sure_ she isn’t your biological child? She’s so beautiful.”

Stiles laughed and smiled down at Emma, watching her eat. “I wanted her bad enough, maybe I wished her into existence,” he teased and turned to kiss Derek’s cheek. “She’s gorgeous,” Stiles agreed. “Maybe she’ll look enough like me with her hair and eyes that I won't have to figure out what to tell her when she starts asking me who she looks like.” Stiles still wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that she was adopted, but thankfully, he had years before he had to make that decision.

“She’s going to figure it out eventually, you know,” Derek said quietly. “Two men can’t have a baby, but if she knows from the start that she was wanted and loved and chosen, that might make it easier for her.”

Stiles sighed, easing Emma’s bottle away and kissed her before passing her over to Derek for burping. “You think we should tell her when she’s old enough?” he asked quietly. “I was hoping I could tell her that her mom died or something… I don't want her to end up wanting to look for her birth parents only to get her heart broken by them.”

“I think living parents that love you enough to give you a better life than birth parents could provide is better than dead ones that nobody can ever really tell you about,” Derek said quietly. “And she might not ever want to look for them, but if she does, we’ll support her and love her. Because we’re her parents, the ones who are raising her and loving her and taking care of her, and I think she’ll get that.”

Stiles watched as Derek burped her, wishing that somehow he could protect Emma from everything and he leaned against Derek’s shoulder, reaching out to touch Emma’s foot. “Well,” he sighed. “I know who her mother is, but her dad was pretty much a one night stand type of thing. I guess if she ever really wants to find her mom, I’ll at least know where to point her.”

“You didn’t say that much about her mother,” Derek commented, still rubbing Emma’s back. “Was she a friend of yours?” He guessed she had to be, if she’d confided in Stiles about the one night stand that had gotten her pregnant and given her child to him to raise.

Stiles rubbed Emma’s foot and nuzzled against Derek’s shoulder as he cuddled with them. “Well, originally she was a student of mine, a freshman in one of my intro classes. She stopped turning in her work and started failing, so I had to pull her aside and talk to her about dropping the class and she had a breakdown in my office and everything just came tumbling out. She didn't want to abort the baby, but she wasn't sure if she could keep her and I was just really trying to get her back on track so she wouldn't have to drop my class or any of her other ones. We ended up becoming friends and she decided she wanted to give the baby up for adoption and I - I just - I wanted a baby and a family and we talked about it and agreed that I could adopt the baby when it was born.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ temple. “So it really is as though you wished her into being,” he said quietly. “You’re the reason her mother is going to have a college education someday. And you’re the reason Emma’s going to grow up happy and healthy, never knowing hunger or want, like she might have if she’d been born to a single mother in college.”

“Hell, college students go hungry,” Stiles said, remembering those years. “I can't imagine being a student _and_ trying to take care of a baby at the same time. I’m glad that I got to adopt her because I’d hate to think that Emma might ever have to suffer like that. Babies can’t exactly survive on pizza and formula is expensive.”

“Not to mention diapers,” Derek pointed out. “And then there’s clothes and toys and...wow. I don’t think I’d realized just how expensive babies are.”

“Yeah, babies are expensive all right,” he smiled, leaning in to kiss Emma’s head. “Just imagine how much more expensive she’s going to get when she becomes a teenager. She’s going to want all sorts of nice girly things.” Especially with the way Lydia was planning on spoiling her. “Let’s just hope she can live without designer labels.”

“We could get lucky,” Derek said almost desperately. “Maybe she’ll be a tomboy and want nothing at all to do with makeup and boys? If they come near her, I’ll cut their balls off and feed them to them,” Derek growled.

Stiles burst out laughing. “So what you’re saying is you’re hoping our daughter becomes a lesbian so she won't want anything to do with boys. But then she’ll want to be with girls.” At least then she couldn't get pregnant. Stiles made a sound and buried his face against Derek’s shoulder, still chuckling. “I’ll help you hold the boys down while you force feed them their balls.”

“At least the girls would want a relationship,” Derek muttered. “You remember being fifteen, don’t you? I think I understand Chris’ obsession with his guns a lot more now...”

Stiles continued to laugh softly against Derek’s shoulder, smiling and kissing it. “Yeah, well, you have claws so we don't need any guns in the house. And you could always flash your eyes at them. That’ll probably make them run off and never come back with the rumors of what goes bump at night in this town.”

Derek chuckled. “My dad used to do that to the kids that came to the door every Halloween. I’m pretty sure it made some boys think twice about dating Laura.” Then he paused. “Although that might also have been Laura herself. She was pretty damn scary when she wanted to be.”

“I bet she was.” Stiles smiled and rested his chin on Derek’s shoulder, looking at him. “If she was anything like you, I bet she could be a lot scary when she wanted to be.” Stiles could only imagine the whole Hale family and their ‘grr’ness. “And I don't think Emma is going to date for a long, long time. Boys or girls. Her crazy parents will keep them at bay.”

“That sounds good to me. When you fall in love, make sure he looks at you like Wall-E does Eva,” he told her. Then he glanced at Stiles and smiled. “Or like I look at Daddy.”

Stiles was smiling so hard his cheeks were starting to hurt, and he was sure that Derek could hear his heart picking up pace. Derek wasn't saying those three words, but for now it was enough for Stiles and he leaned in to kiss Derek deeply, parting after a few moments and smiling down at Emma. “Or her, it can be a her too. Either way we’ll love you no matter who you decide to love. As long as they’re not evil, cause then we’ll have to kill them,” he added and touched her hand, spreading her fingers and leaning in to kiss them.

Derek chuckled and leaned down to kiss Emma’s fingers as well. “We’ll teach her how to recognize evil things so she can kill them long before she ever has a chance to fall for them,” he promised. “And we can get her a blaster like Eva’s, so she can annihilate them without even blinking.”

“Ha, that’ll be great. Maybe by then Chris or Allison will have something that high tech that Emma can have.” Now the only thing that Stiles could see was baby Emma wielding a blaster like Eva. “We’re going to have to blast-proof the house.”

“If they don’t, I’m sure Lydia can come up with something. And with Chris to teach her about guns and Allison to teach her about archery, she’s going to be able to take care of herself no matter what. Not to mention a pack full of protective uncles.”

“At least she’ll be able to protect herself when we’re not around.” That thought alone made Stiles feel a little better. He smiled as Emma started to drift off to sleep and glanced over at the movie, which was almost over. “I think it’s nap time for little Miss Emma here.” She’d be up in a few hours again as it was.

Derek watched her eyes close. “At least she got to see Wall-E save the plant, even if she didn’t get to see them hold hands.” He reached over to cover Stiles’ hand with his own, fingers slowly curling around it to squeeze gently. “Want me to take her up?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said quietly, turning his hand in Derek’s and squeezed back. “She can always watch the ending when we watch the movie again,” he assured Derek. He leaned in to kiss Emma’s foot. “Night baby girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You sure you don’t want to come with me?” Derek asked.

Stiles sighed and drank some of his coffee. Derek had been asking him every Sunday for almost a month now if he wanted to join him for Sunday breakfast with his dad. “I don't know,” he said honestly. Stiles wanted to go, but he didn't _want_ to go, either. He wasn't sure he could sit through breakfast and be civil if anyone said something that he didn't like, especially if it was a comment about Emma. Or him and Derek, since they hadn't really told his dad or Melissa anything about them being together yet. “Are you sure my dad wants to see me?”

“I know he does.” Derek put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, squeezing gently. “He was thrilled about seeing Emma last week, but I could tell he really missed you. There’s still time, you know. You could shower while I get Emma ready, and we can all go over there together.”

Stiles ran a hand over his face, thinking about how he’d be alone all morning with Derek and Emma gone, maybe until lunch time if they stayed with his dad and visited for a while. “I’ll shower and get ready. Can you make sure to pack some extra diapers and formula? They’ll probably want to visit for a while.” Stiles stood up and gave Derek a kiss, wanting nothing more to drag him back to bed and spend the morning there instead.

“Really?” Derek’s whole face lit up. “Yeah, I’ll get - I’ll make sure we’re ready to go.” He kissed Stiles deeply, pouring love and gratitude into it, then gave him another light kiss afterward. “Thank you. You won’t believe how happy your dad’s going to be to see you.”

Stiles hurried off to shower and dress, knowing that if he didn't do it right away he’d be changing his mind and crawling back into bed to hide away until Derek and Emma returned from breakfast. He pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, not even bothering to do his hair and hurried downstairs. “Alright, I’m ready! Are we late yet?” he asked, walking towards the door because he knew that they should’ve already left. “If we’re gonna drive slow, we probably should’ve left by now.”

“We’re fine,” Derek assured Stiles, kissing him quickly. He handed Emma to Stiles. Grabbing the diaper bag, Derek herded his family out the door and into the car. “Just remember, we can come home whenever you want, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles nodded, kissing Emma and then putting her into her car seat. “But knowing my dad he’s going to want us to stay through lunch.” Especially since Stiles hadn't been seeing him or talking to him at all lately, in addition to the last seven years. Stiles got into the Jeep once Emma was buckled in, then gave a nervous look to Derek.

It wasn’t long before they pulled up in front of Melissa’s house. Derek put the Jeep in park and killed the engine, then looked over at Stiles. “I meant what I said - anytime you want to leave, just say so. We’ll walk out right in the middle of breakfast if we have to.” He leaned over to kiss Stiles. “Ready to go make two grandparents very happy?”

Stiles wanted to tell Derek that he wasn't, but they were already here and with Derek’s assurance that they could leave at any time, Stiles nodded. “Yeah, okay. Let’s get this over with.” Stiles gave Derek one last kiss before getting out of the Jeep, pushing the seat up to get Emma out of her car seat. He rounded the Jeep to meet with Derek and start up the walk. “Here’s hoping this goes well…”

They walked around to the kitchen door, and Derek knocked briefly, then pushed it open when Melissa called out for them to come in. “Hey, I hope you don’t mind, but I brought company with me,” Derek said, smiling as they walked in. “Hope there’s enough food for four...”

Melissa turned around and smiled in surprise. “Ohhh, look who’s here!” She gave Derek a hug first, before embracing Stiles and Emma together. “Hey sweetheart,” she told Emma. “And it’s really good to see you Stiles.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said with a smile.

“Honey, Derek is here for breakfast!”

“Did he bring Emma with him?” Jeff called out as he headed for the kitchen. “I hope so, because I have something for... her...” Jeff came to a dead stop when he saw Stiles standing there holding his daughter. “Stiles? You - are you staying for breakfast?”

Stiles cradled Emma closer to him like a shield and glanced at Derek as he tried to find his words. “I, uh - yeah, I guess. If that’s okay…”

Jeff hurried forward to pull Stiles into a hug. “God, I missed you,” Jeff choked out. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Stiles was surprised and he was sure that it showed on his face. He couldn't hug his dad back, holding on to Emma as he was hugged. “I’m sorry I didn't come sooner. I missed you too.”

“How about you hand over my granddaughter, then?” Jeff eased back and smiled at Emma as she started twisting her head around at the sound of his voice.

Stiles kissed Emma, reluctantly handing her over to his father. “So what’s this present that you have for her?” he asked, his arms feeling empty without Emma to cradle close. Stiles managed not to reach for Derek the instant his hands were free and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“I found something special when I was unpacking the other day. You wanna go see what it is?” Jeff asked Emma, bouncing her just a little. “Should we go get it and show Daddy what Grandpa found for you?” He looked over at Stiles. “Do you mind?”

“No, that’s fine,” Stiles said and nodded. “Just bring her back in one piece.” He reached out to run his hand along Emma’s back as his dad held her then walked over to Derek and pressed against his side, needing the contact.

Jeff carried Emma out of the room, talking to her, telling her about how much she was going to love his surprise, while Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles. “He’ll bring her back,” he assured Stiles. “I’d say he’s even crazier about her than we are, but I’m not sure that’s possible.”

“I don't think it’s possible for anyone to be crazier about Emma than we are,” Stiles said and smiled a little, giving Derek a kiss.

“Why don't you boys help set the table while I finish up here in the kitchen?” Melissa grinned at them. “Breakfast is almost done.”

They’d just finished setting the table when Jeff reappeared, Emma held securely in his arms. She was clutching a rather battered stuffed rabbit, one fist stuffing an ear in her mouth as she gummed it vigorously. “Stiles, you remember Flopper, don’t you?”

Stiles looked up from the silverware he was putting down and - “Oh no, gross, don't put that in your mouth,” he told Emma and walked over to take the ear out. “He’s probably got all sorts of his own dust bunnies and other things on him.” He smiled at the rabbit even as he tried to keep it out of her mouth. “Flopper is not for chewing Emma, he’s for snuggling.”

“You did exactly the same thing at her age, you know,” Jeff informed Stiles. “Everything you saw went right into your mouth. Your mother nearly had a fit the day she saw you chewing on the laundry detergent cap. She swore for weeks afterward you were going to end up poisoning yourself before you ever learned to walk.”

Stiles made a face as he took the ear out of her mouth again. “Hopefully she doesn't put everything in her mouth like I used to then. There’s probably some of my saliva still on Flopper.” Stiles wondered if she’d been shoving everything into her mouth and how long she’s been doing it. “Does she do this when I’m at work?” he asked Derek.

“Yeah, she’s pretty good and sneaking in bites whenever she can,” Derek said, smiling at the tug of war going on between father and daughter over the stuffed rabbit’s ear. “But the books all say it’s normal, and if it didn’t kill you, I figure it can’t hurt her, right?”

Stiles gave Derek a look. Stiles wasn't the only one that always worried about Emma and was overprotective of her, which apparently right now included her not chewing a dirty rabbit ear. “Did you at least wash Flopper before you gave it to her?” he asked his dad.

“Of course I did. I washed him before I ever put him in the box, then washed him again when I found him earlier this week.” Jeff shook his head. “Couldn’t exactly make him look like he used to, but then he’s had a lot of love over the years, and that tends to take its toll.” Jeff stroked one finger over the same ear Emma had been gumming. “Like that story. You remember how excited you were when we read it? You asked right away if Flopper was _Real_.”

Stiles let Emma have the ear. At least Flopper was washed and wasn't dirty, but he was sure he’d be all slobbered on by the end of the day. “I’m pretty sure I asked you if everything was _Real_ at that age,” Stiles said as he smiled and remembered the story. “Have you been reading the story to Emma when Derek brings her over?” Stiles kissed her head and walked back over to the table, going around to sit by Derek and let his dad hold Emma.

“Of course. We read a little bit every week.” Jeff smiled over at his wife. “Melissa says we always have to finish with something happy, though, so we’ve been reading If You Give a Mouse a Cookie after it.”

“Melissa says that’s what having a toddler is like,” Derek said, reaching out to lay a hand on Stiles’ thigh under the table. “I keep hoping she’s just kidding.”

“Well if we don't give her cookies maybe we’ll never find out.” Stiles chuckled, moving his hand to rest on top of Derek’s on his thigh and squeezed. “I think right now I’m okay with her being a baby. We still have a couple of years before she becomes a toddler.”

“Trust me, you’ll wish you had twice as many when the time comes,” Jeff said, taking a few sausages from the platter his wife handed him before he passed it to Derek. “But you know, if you ever need a break, we’d be happy to take her for a night or two.”

Stiles put some eggs onto his plate, switching plates with Derek when he was handed the sausage and tried not to think about what it would be like without Emma at the house. “I guess you guys can babysit sometime.” Stiles wasn't really comfortable having Emma so far away, but he knew that his dad and Melissa would take care of her. “When did you want to watch her?”

“When she starts teething,” Derek joked, passing the eggs over to Jeff once he’d put some on his plate. “Seriously, though, I think we should probably wait until she’s sleeping through the night.”

“Maybe another month or so then,” Stiles said and took some bacon from another platter, putting a few pieces on Derek’s plate too. “She’s still waking up a couple of times a night, but not as often as she used to. Hopefully she’ll start sleeping through the night soon.”

“What to Expect says she should by the time she’s five or six months old. So I agree with Stiles - a month or two sounds about right.”

“Well, it’s nice to see you two in agreement,” Jeff commented with a smile. “I’ve gotta say, I wasn’t sure you were going to get along so well when Derek volunteered for babysitting duty.”

Stiles ate a piece of bacon and remembered how uncertain he’d been himself when Derek offered to babysit. “Well, uh - things have changed,” Stiles said and smiled. “Derek and I… we’re together.” Everyone was going to find out sooner or later and Stiles didn't see why they should hide it. He just hoped Derek felt the same way. He gave Derek a look of apology, realizing he probably should’ve asked first.

“About damn time. I wondered if you boys were ever going to get your heads out of your asses and admit it.”

Stiles snorted and ran a hand over his face. “How on earth did my dad see it? I swear, we’re blind.” He laughed and grinned over at Derek.

Derek shook his head. “At this point, I’m starting to wonder if everybody saw it but us.”

“Oh, I’m sure they did,” Stiles said with a chuckle, leaning over to give Derek a peck. “But we’re together now, so that’s all that matters.” And Stiles still felt like he was trying to make up for lost time, knowing that he’d never be able to have enough of Derek.

Breakfast continued with Jeff and Melissa both telling stories of some of their more interesting encounters over the week, while Derek shared some of Emma’s new developments and Stiles contributed a few stories about his students. They lingered over empty plates until Emma started fussing and Jeff looked over at Stiles. “I think she’s probably wondering why she got left out of the eating.”

“I’ll feed her,” Stiles said and got up, going around to take Emma from his father. “Derek can you get me one of her bottles from the baby bag?” he asked and kissed Emma, holding his hand out for the bottle.

“I’ll make it,” Derek said as he dug it out, pushing his own chair back so he could get up. “You just take care of that sweet baby of -” Derek paused and cleared his throat, giving Stiles an unsure look. “Yours.” It wasn’t long before Derek came back into the room with a made bottle and handed it over to Stiles, dropping a light kiss on both Emma and Stiles’ heads.

Stiles took the bottle and shifted Emma in his arms, offering it to her. “Ohhhh, look what Dad made for you. A yummy bottle.” Stiles brushed the nipple over her lips and smiled when she latched on, sucking hungrily. “Looks like we’re starving her.”

”Well, you know we only feed her every third day,” Derek teased, sitting back down next to Stiles.

“Just wait til she’s ready for table food. If she’s anything like you were, she’ll be inhaling it as fast as you can put it in front of her,” Jeff said.

“I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She already eats a lot.” Stiles couldn't take his eyes off of Emma, watching her as she ate. “But she’s still a few years away from having her first curly fry.” Stiles just hoped she didn't become addicted to them, like both he and his dad were.

“We’ll make it a family outing when she is,” Jeff promised. Then he looked at Derek. “Has Stiles started nagging you to eat healthy yet?” When Derek shook his head, he nodded. “Don’t worry. He will.”

Stiles laughed at that. “Well given that Derek is a werewolf, he doesn't really have to worry about that kinda stuff. You know, cause he can never get sick. His body heals too fast for that.” Which meant that Stiles would never have to worry about Derek eating unhealthy and it killing him. If anything, Derek would make sure that _he_ ate healthy. “Plus since Derek does all the cooking we usually eat pretty healthy as it is.”

“Well, I need to make you something to balance out those curly fries,” Derek teased, giving Stiles a light kiss. “I plan on keeping you around for a while, after all.”

“Yeah, well, I plan on being around for a long time,” Stiles agreed. “We have to raise our little girl after all.” Stiles watched Emma as she started to slow in eating and he wiggled the bottle to see if she wanted anymore before easing it out of her mouth. “Alright, time for Dad to burp you. He gets the burping duties.” Stiles smiled and kissed her before handing her over to Derek.

Derek took Emma and raised her up to his shoulder. “Only because she decided to spit up on Stiles for the first time when he was wearing his good suit,” he joked. Derek burped her, kissed one plump cheek, and handed her back to Stiles.

It was the start of a round of pass-the-baby as Emma was handed from Derek to Stiles, then from Stiles to Jeff, and from Jeff to Melissa, all while Derek helped Melissa cleaned up and they talked about everything from memories of child-raising to Emma’s new college account that Jeff had set up for her two months ago. It ended up being almost suppertime by the time Stiles and Derek managed to reclaim Emma and head back out to the Jeep. “So how was your first Sunday breakfast with the whole family?” Derek asked as he slid behind the wheel.

“Really good.” Stiles smiled and yawned. “Thank you for asking me to come again. And next time let’s make sure that it just stays breakfast and not lunch and almost dinner. I think I’m gonna need a nap after staying here all day.” He glanced into the back seat where Emma was already starting to fall asleep herself. “I think Emma agrees.”

“A nap sounds like a good plan,” Derek agreed, leaning over to kiss Stiles. “We can always order something after we wake up.” Derek started the car and put it into gear. “Let’s get our girl home.”

***

Derek smiled at the receptionist as he walked into the office. “Hi. Could you call Mr Stilinski in to the office, please?”

“Of course. Is there something -”

“No, everything’s okay.” Derek held up the brown paper bag he was holding. “He just forgot his lunch, and I thought I’d bring it to him. That’s all.”

“Wow, that is one bright pink design,” a voice said, completely amused. “You said you were looking for -”

“Stiles.” Derek glanced down at the baby wrap he was wearing. It was one of the ones Lydia had gotten when Stiles first brought Emma home, a pink zebra stripe that actually had pink and silver sequins sewn onto it at varying intervals. “I brought him his lunch.”

The guy smiled brightly, looking Derek over appreciatively despite the baby wrap. “I’ve got this Jen,” he said to the receptionist and motioned for Derek to follow. “I’ll show you to his classroom. Classes will be letting out in a couple of minutes. I’m Ric, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you,” Derek said automatically, following Ric down the hall. “I’m Derek.” He rubbed Emma’s back and smiled down at her when she looked up at him and cooed. “And this is Emma.”

Ric smiled at Emma as they walked. “Well hello there darling. It’s nice to meet you too. Aren’t you just as gorgeous as your Dad here.”

“She’s actually not mine,” Derek stammered. “I mean, she is, but she’s - I didn’t -” Derek paused and cleared his throat. “She’s gorgeous, but that’s thanks to her birth parents.”

Ric smiled at the both of them and chuckled softly. “You know people usually just go with it,” he said softly. “She’s yours either way, right?” He stopped in the hallway and squared to Derek. “Look, I’m not really that great at this, so I’m just going to say it. I find you attractive and if you’re available, I’d like to take you to dinner and you can bring little Miss Emma here with you if you want.”

“I - you’re asking me out? I’m - I can’t. Thank you for asking, but I’m -”

“Mine,” Stiles interrupted as he walked up and gave Ric a look, seeing his co-worker’s expression sober. “Hey,” he smiled at Derek and leaned in to give him a kiss. “I was just coming to meet you at the office.”

“Ric told me classes were just getting out,” Derek explained, holding up the bag he’d brought. “You forgot your lunch, so I thought I’d bring it over to you.”

“Yeah, I’ve got about ten minutes between classes,” Stiles said, rubbing a hand along Emma’s back in the baby wrap. “Thank you for coming all the way down here and bringing my lunch,” he said with another kiss, taking the brown paper sack from Derek. “And how’s my baby girl?”

“She’s good, but I think she’s been missing her Daddy.” Derek smiled at both of them. “I’d hand her over for a good snuggle, but it doesn’t sound like there’s time. Want me to put her nap off until later this afternoon so she can stay up a little longer after dinner?”

“Yeah, if you could,” Stiles said as he continued to rub her back. “But if she gets too fussy just let her have her normal nap time and I’ll have to make up my snuggle time tomorrow.” He chuckled and grinned at Derek. “You’re looking sexy in your hot pink zebra stripe sequence number.”

Derek laughed ruefully. “Yeah, I totally forgot about it until Ric commented on it.” He sighed and kissed Stiles briefly. “Thanks for helping me out there, by the way. I didn’t really know what to say.”

“You’re welcome.” Stiles was thankful that Ric had left them alone. Even so, Stiles wanted to rub all over Derek to mark him with his scent as if it would make everyone realize that Derek was taken. “And you’re mine, so just say that if that ever happens again. Or that you’re taken. Apparently everyone thinks a guy with a baby is super hot and on top of your hotness it’s uber hot.”

“I’m surprised you don’t get hit on every week when you take Emma to the park, then.” A warning bell sounded and Derek sighed. “Looks like I’d better let you get back to class. Anything special you want for dinner?”

“Meatloaf,” Stiles said, leaning in to kiss Derek a little longer before the hallways would become congested with kids. “And be good for Dad,” Stiles said to Emma, cuddling in and kissing her head and cheek. “I’ll see you both when I get home,” he promised them.

“Sounds good.” Derek got one last kiss before he turned around to head back outside. “You wanna help me make meatloaf for Daddy?” he asked Emma, stroking a finger over her cheek, earning another soft coo as she looked up at him, head bobbing almost like a nod. “Yeah? I’m gonna teach you how to cook. You’re gonna be able to make amazing food, not like that crap most college kids eat.”

***

Stiles was about ready to pull his hair out and the notes that he’d been taking through the faculty meeting had turned into doodles on his note pad. He scribbled something down and ran a hand through his hair before starting on a cartoony looking werewolf with very thick eyebrows and sideburns with a zebra baby wrap on. He smiled to himself and managed not to chuckle.

“That’s pretty good,” Ric commented, glancing at the cartoon. “Not quite as hot as the real thing, but it would be hard to draw that well without a living model, don’t you think?”

Stiles raised his brows, looking over at Ric and managed not to comment about how hot Derek was when he was shifted and how much it turned him on. “Well thankfully I have my living model in my bed every night,” he commented, staking his obvious claim. “But I like to spend my time doing other things than drawing him.”

Ric just chuckled. “Yeah, I can’t say that I blame you there. I think anybody would if they were in your shoes.” Ric grinned as Stiles added another stripe to the baby wrap. “Listen, about me asking him out... I really didn’t mean to try to break you and your boyfriend up...”

“Well you wouldn't have been able to break us up even if you tried your best,” Stiles said and looked up at Ric again. “And he’s not just my boyfriend.” When he got a questioning look, Stiles tried to find a word to explain exactly what Derek was to him. They were far more than just boyfriends and he hated the word Partner because it wasn't serious enough for him. “I, uh, he’s my ma- “ And humans wouldn't really understand the word _mate_. Plus, he and Derek hadn't really talked about that either. “My husband,” Stiles settled on, since it was the only human term that Ric might understand about how serious they were.

“Really? Wow. I hadn’t realized you were married.” Ric glanced at Stiles’ bare hand, but didn’t say anything about it, just added, “Congratulations. Are you two newlyweds or old marrieds?”

“Uh, both?” Stiles chuckled. “I’ve known Derek since we were in high school, but I guess you could say the technical marriage part is recent.” So recent that they weren't actually married, since Stiles just decided right that second they were husbands.

“That’s sweet. And you know, I don’t mean to tell you how to live your life, but you might wanna consider doing the whole ring thing. I would never have hit on him if I’d seen him wearing a ring.”

“Good to know,” Stiles said and glanced at him. “But you think a guy with a baby bringing me lunch would be off limits too. You know, since he’s obviously not a sibling or related to me.” And Stiles was still on _husband_. He drew a ring on Derek’s hand that was cradling Emma against his chest.

“Hey, for all I knew, he was your nanny.” Ric shrugged. “And with a guy that hot... can’t really blame me for trying my luck, can you?”

Stiles put his pen down so he wouldn't stab Ric with it. “You should really stop with the still hitting on my husband even though he’s not here. I have this jealous rage monster that comes out when people like you keep saying things like that about him, but I’m flattered you find him so attractive.”

“So I guess that means a threesome is out of the question,” Ric joked then held up his hands when Stiles turned a murderous glare on him. “Easy, there. I’m just teasing. Look, I get it, okay? I was the same way when I was married. But if it helps, it does get easier the longer you’re married.”

“Neither of us share and I don't think our possessiveness of each other is going to get any easier or lessen no matter how long we’re married. If Derek knew you were suggesting a threesome he’d rip your arms off your body for even thinking of me that way,” Stiles pointed out, rolling his pen around on his notepad. He sighed. “And I’d prefer if you never talked to him again unless absolutely necessary.” Because then Stiles would have to _cut_ Ric’s arms off of his body since he couldn't rip them off with sheer strength.

“Are you _sure_ you’re not a Salvatore?” When Stiles just glared at him, Ric sighed. “It’s just... you remind me of someone I used to know, that’s all. He used to make threats like that when it came to his wife.”

“Sounds like a smart man,” Stiles said and smiled a little, happy that he and Derek weren't the only ones out there with the level of possessiveness only mates could have for each other. “What happened to him?” he asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

Ric didn’t say anything for a minute and finally he said quietly, “He died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Stiles said softly. Now he felt horrible for asking about Ric’s dead friend. Stiles could only imagine how hurt this friend’s wife must be without him.

“It was... for a good cause.” Ric cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the meeting. “So if you’re married to Derek, does that mean Lydia’s available?”

Stiles laughed softly at that. “You thought Lydia and I?” He was highly amused by that thought and he had to inform Lydia of it as soon as possible. “We’re just friends. Best friends,” he added. “And she’s available, but she doesn't just give anyone the time of day so good luck.” Stiles jotted a couple of more notes down. “I could let her know if you want,” he offered.

“In a good helping me out kind of way or a bad warning her about the guy who hit on your husband kind of way?” Ric glanced over at Lydia, poised and perfectly attired. “I wouldn’t turn down any pointers you could offer.”

Stiles would probably end up telling her about the hitting on Derek, but he’d meant in a general comment type of way. “Well, she loves a guy that has taste. If you can talk about the designers she’s wearing, that’ll get you a little interest.”

Ric sighed and shook his head. “I’m pretty hopeless at that kind of thing. All I know is what I like.”

Stiles smiled. “She’s big into Prada, which is also the name of her dog and she likes Louboutin.” He glanced over at Lydia as the faculty meeting was coming to a close. “So there’s that.” Stiles stood up and patted Ric on the shoulder. “Good luck man. I’ll see you Monday.”

***

It was late when Stiles got home and he tossed his messenger bag down near the front door. He’d grade papers later. Right now he wanted to see Emma and Derek. “I’m home,” he said in his normal voice since he knew Derek would hear him. Stiles toed out of his shoes and loosened his tie. “Derek?” He started for the kitchen to check to see if his _husband_ was there.

A bright pink post-it note stood out from the brown cabinet next to the stove. _Open the Fridge_. When Stiles did as it directed, he found a bottle of Pepsi along with two wineglasses. _Take us upstairs_ , one of the glasses told him. At the foot of the stairs, another note instructed him to _Leave your shirt and shoes here_.

Stiles had already taken off his shoes at the front door, so he put the glasses and Pepsi down to strip out of his shirt before picking them up and heading up the stairs. He grinned at the next post it note that told him to strip from his pants and he kicked out of them then walked quietly down the hall towards the bedroom. Stiles checked on Emma as he passed her nursery, only to find her fast asleep. He stopped at their bedroom door only to find another note that said in large block letters, _NO CLOTHES OF ANY KIND ALLOWED_. Stiles stripped out of his underwear and opened the door, slipping inside.

Derek was waiting for him on the bed, naked and hard, his hand moving lazily over his dick. “It took you long enough,” he said, smirking at Stiles as he swiped a thumb over the tip and held it out to him, offering up the precome that gleamed on his skin.

Stiles’ eyes heated and _fuck_ , he was hard at the sight of Derek lying there. “You started without me,” he commented, crossing over to the bed and leaning down to suck Derek’s thumb clean. Stiles placed the Pepsi and glasses on the nightstand before climbing onto Derek’s lap to kiss him.

“Only started when I heard you turn into the drive,” Derek told him once they broke for air. He ran a hand up and down Stiles’ back. Another long kiss left Derek panting as he rocked Stiles against him. “Emma’s down hard - she should sleep for hours.”

“Yeah?” Stiles grinned and kissed Derek again, grinding down against him. Stiles reached for the lube on the nightstand and tossed it next to Derek’s hip. “So, what else are you planning tonight?” he asked, kissing down Derek’s chest, rubbing his cheek against the hair there that he loved so much. “If you ever shave or wax your body again, I think we’re gonna break up,” he joked.

“I’ll remember you said that if you ever try to complain about back hair,” Derek teased. He curled a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck, squeezing lightly.

Stiles laughed at that. “Well as long as I can see your back through your hair I think we’ll be okay. When it gets to the point where no skin can be seen then there needs to be an intervention.” He smiled and closed his mouth over Derek’s nipple, sucking gently. Stiles flicked his tongue over it before giving the other the same treatment and kissed his way down Derek’s body. “Do you think we’ll have time to try that knot of yours tonight?”

Derek dragged Stiles up for a long, lingering kiss. “You really want it, don’t you?” Derek’s knot had swollen more than once when they’d made love and they’d barely managed to keep themselves from tying, not wanting to risk Emma waking up and being unable to help her if she needed them.

“I want your knot,” Stiles breathed against Derek’s lips, kissing him slowly and teasing him with teeth as he drew back. “I want to take your knot, _fuck_ \- fill me up with your come until I’m leaking. It’s all I’ve been thinking about since it first swelled up. Just wish you would’ve let me take it sooner.” Stiles rocked against Derek’s dick, trying to be patient and not demand that he give it to him right this second.

“Should make you wait,” Derek groaned, arching up against Stiles. “You’re gonna have to plug up if you don’t want to go to school tomorrow leaking.”

Stiles grinned against Derek’s lips. “Well, I would plug up, but I took tomorrow off so we could have a three day weekend,” he said with another kiss and reached for the lube. “I was thinking since Emma is sleeping longer now, that maybe my Dad and Melissa could watch her for the weekend? Or at least for a night.” He popped the cap open and squeezed some into the palm of his hand before reaching down to grip Derek’s dick to slick him up.

“Mmmm, that sounds perfect. Should call your dad tomorrow morning, see if he can get her after his shift.”

“I will,” Stiles promised. He released Derek long enough to put lube on his fingers again, then reached back to press against his hole as he slicked himself up. “I think she needs some grandparent time.” Stiles smiled as he kissed Derek, bracing himself on one hand and pressing lube into his hole to make himself nice and wet. Patience was never one of his virtues.

“More like we need some non-parent time,” Derek said, pressing one of his own fingers in alongside Stiles’.

Stiles whined softly against Derek’s lips, fucking his fingers into himself a few times with Derek’s before withdrawing them. “Need you now, don't wanna wait.” It wouldn't be the first time Stiles had been too needy to prep himself fully, but he knew he could take Derek’s gorgeous dick without much prep. He rocked against Derek’s hand before he reached back to pull Derek’s fingers from his hole. “Been needing you since this morning when you came by the school,” Stiles confessed, moving up onto his knees more and gripped Derek’s dick, moving him to his hole. “Would’ve dragged you off to fuck back in the theater department if I could’ve.”

“I think your principal and students would’ve had something to say about that.” Derek groaned as Stiles pushed down, sinking onto his dick, taking it all in one slow press. “Ohhhh fuck! And Emma - she might think it was pretty strange, being handed off to a stranger.”

“Would’ve dropped her off with Lydia for some visiting time while we went to fuck.” Stiles moaned softly, eyes squeezing shut as Derek’s dick stretched him. And fuck, Stiles loved that feeling - sinking down onto Derek and have his _husband’s_ cock stretching him open fully. It was a slow, easy burn that had Stiles’ dick aching. “Missed you all day,” he breathed, raising up and pressing down again as he started to ride Derek.

“Missed you too,” Derek moaned, hands settling on Stiles’ hips, raising him up and pulling him down, holding him there for a minute before he released him. “Should do that sometime... meet you for lunch and let Lydia have Emma, so I can fuck you over your desk.”

“Yeah, fuck.” Stiles groaned, resting a hand on Derek’s chest to steady himself as he fucked onto Derek’s dick. “I’ll get a little cover for the window, and I can lock the door during lunch period. We’ll have like, half an hour for you to fuck me.” Stiles thought they should do it as soon as possible, Monday preferably. “God, you feel so fucking good.” He pressed down again, grinding against Derek, wondering how long it would take him to get Derek’s knot to pop this time.

“Can’t be half as good as you feel,” Derek panted, pushing up to try to get even deeper as Stiles ground against him. “Fuck, gonna - if you keep doing that, I won’t be able to hold back...”

“Good, don't want you to hold back,” Stiles said, grinding hard against Derek and leaning down to kiss him. “Need you to knot me. Fuck. Please, Derek.”

“Don’t know if you’re ready,” Derek gritted out. “Oh God. Oh fuck. It’s coming,” he warned, arching up again.

Stiles moaned as he felt the base of Derek’s dick start to swell and Stiles rocked and ground harder against him, squeezing his ass tight. He pressed down flush to Derek when Derek rose to meet him. “Yeah, just like that. So fucking good for me, you know that? God, need your knot. Derek, fuck.”

Derek opened his mouth and all that came out was a high, plaintive, puppyish whine that rose, growing higher until it became a near howl when he started coming.

Stiles was panting and moaning, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he focused on Derek’s knot filling him until it was a pleasant sort of pain pressing in all the right places. He squeezed tight around him, feeling Derek’s dick jerk as he filled him up with come. It was all so fucking hot that Stiles couldn't hold back any longer, tensing above Derek and shoving down harder, starting to come in hot, white bursts over Derek’s stomach and chest. “Ohhhhhhfuck,” he whined, reaching down for any part of his _husband_ that he could steady himself on.

Derek reached up to pull Stiles down for a long kiss, moaning into his mouth. “I think we’re going to be here for a while.”

“Totally okay with that,” Stiles panted, kissing Derek wet and open. “God, feels so fucking amazing.” He gave a quiet groan against Derek’s lips, rocking back onto his knot to feel it pressing against his prostate. “Wish we could do this all the time. Think I’m gonna get spoiled having your knot in me tonight.”

“Yeah?” Derek ran a hand down Stiles’ back, pushing up against him. “You think it feels amazing for you, should try it for me...” Derek moaned when Stiles moved and his knot pulsed again. “I think we’re gonna have to set up a regular babysitting schedule.”

“I’ll talk to my dad about it in the morning,” Stiles promised, pressing back against Derek and grinding down against him with a pleased sound. “Think we can do this all weekend while Emma’s away?” Stiles could totally do with a weekend of knotting and now anything less was unacceptable.

“I sure as hell plan to try.”

“Mmmm, good.” Stiles grinned, rolling his hips and squeezing his ass around Derek’s knot again as he leaned down and gave him a kiss. “Cause here is exactly where I plan to spend the weekend. In bed with you.”

“God, I love you.” Derek groaned, reaching up to pull Stiles down for a kiss. “So fucking much...”

“I love you,” Stiles mumbled between kisses and that was something Stiles knew he’d always feel for Derek. For Derek, Emma and their family.

 


	4. Epilogue

Derek leaned his head back, watching Emma crawl towards him. She was still a little shaky on all fours, but her determination to explore the world around her was unmistakable. Like her Daddy, she knew what she wanted and set about getting it, no matter what it took.

“Are you gonna come see Dada?” he asked, tilting his head further back, smiling when she let out a soft shriek and changed directions as soon as she heard his voice. “Yeah? C’mere, sweetheart. Come give Dada a kiss.”

Stiles opened the front door, tossed his bag down and shut it behind him just in time to turn around and see Emma with her mouth on Derek’s chin, practically gnawing on him as she kissed him. He smiled and pulled out his phone quickly to take several photos before the moment was over and walked over to them. “She’s eating your face,” he teased Derek and toed his shoes off before sitting down next to them. “Hey baby girl.”

“If she keeps trying, she’s going to end up with stubble burn on her lips.” Derek laughed, his whole face soft as he looked up at her. “Aren’t you, sweetheart? Yes, you will.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek, then shoved her T-shirt up to zerbet her stomach. Emma giggled excitedly.

Stiles laughed softly, moving to lay on his stomach beside Derek and reached out to rub Emma’s back. “Looks like you two had a good day,” he said and kissed Derek’s cheek then leaned closer to give Emma’s head a kiss.

Derek turned to kiss Stiles, wrapping an arm around him to hold him close. “We’ve had a great day.” Derek gave Stiles another kiss, then looked back up at Emma. “You wanna tell Daddy how much fun we had watching Tangled? Or should we just tell him how much we love him?”

Stiles leaned against Derek, touching Emma as he lay there, watching her happily trying to devour Derek’s face with more kisses. He chuckled. “I think she’s more interested in your stubble. You’re going to be covered in Emma slobber and that’s so not welcoming for kisses.” Stiles made a _gross_ face.

“Who’re you kidding? You let her slobber all over you and I kiss you.” Derek made a kissy noise up at Emma and was promptly rewarded with another sloppy kiss. “See? She knows who she loves, yes she does. You should give Daddy kisses too, sweet pea. He’s gonna feel left out.”

Stiles watched his family and he loved Derek and Emma so much. They were his world and right here is where he knew he wanted to be forever. With them. “Marry me?” he breathed, almost quiet. He was nervous and he knew Derek could probably tell with how his heart was beating quickly.

“Daddy’s gonna think you don’t love him if -” Derek stopped short, turning to look at Stiles. He swallowed hard. “Did you just ask me...”

Stiles’ heartbeat was thundering in his ears and he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. “Yeah, I did,” he said and chewed on his bottom lip, wondering what was going through Derek’s mind. He quickly reached into his pocket, wondering if Derek needed a ring to say yes and pulled out a ring pop, yanking the wrapper off. “I don't have a real ring yet, but I have this. And I know I should have a real ring -”

Derek’s mouth stopped him. “Yes. Yes!” Derek laughed and reached up to hoist Emma up in the air, turning her around and giving her a little toss. “Daddy and Dada are getting married!”

Stiles was a little shocked that Derek said yes to his proposal, and he smiled up at Emma, reaching out to touch her foot and rub his thumb along the bottom. He tucked himself against Derek’s side to kiss him again. “We can go shopping for rings this weekend,” he offered, before wiggling the ring pop in front of Derek. “But this will have to do for now.” Stiles chuckled.

Derek laughed and shook his head, but held his hand up anyway. “It’s beautiful,” he teased. Emma promptly slobbered on it and Derek had to hurry to move her back. “You’ll be the one dealing with her cavities, though.”

“Well thankfully she doesn't have any teeth yet, so no cavities.” Stiles smiled and leaned up to kiss Emma and then Derek again. “And I don't think I’ll be able to afford a rock as big as that candy ring, but I’ll get you something nice,” he teased back. “But I think I’m gonna go with something more traditional for myself.”

“What am I going to do with it on the full moon?” Derek frowned.

“I’d rather you wear it on your finger, unless it’s a full moon,” Stiles said as he thought about it. “But if you have to take it off to shift you can use a chain or just leave it here at home when you go running with the pack.” Given that Emma and Stiles were human and couldn't really keep up with the pace the pack kept, Stiles knew they’d be staying at home for any future runs.

“Maybe we can find something more durable than gold. I’d say we could let Emma pick, but she’s too attracted to anything glittery to risk it.”

Stiles laughed. “She’d make sure Dada got a big diamond, wouldn't she? And she’d promptly try to chew on it.” Stiles nuzzled against Derek’s shoulder, idly stroking fingers along Emma as they lay there. “I love you both so much,” he told them. “And maybe… maybe you can change your name so all of us can be Stilinskis?” Or if Derek wanted them all to be Hales, Stiles knew he’d change their names to that, too.

“Derek Stilinski,” Derek said slowly, testing it out. He considered it then said it again, watching Stiles closely. “I think I like it.”

“Really?” Stiles smiled brightly. “You hear that Emma? Dada is going to be a Stilinski just like us. Our own little Stilinski family.” He chuckled and smoothed a hand over her head. “I really like the sound of that,” he told Derek softly.

“I like that too and I’m looking forward to being Derek Stilinski, whenever you want.”

“Well, we have a couple of options,” Stiles said, settling against Derek, his hand still on Emma. “Plan a wedding with Lydia’s help or Vegas.” Stiles wasn't sure which they would do, but he didn't care, as long as they got married. “Did you want a traditional wedding with a church and everything?”

Derek shook his head. “Whatever you want. But maybe we could have it sort of soon? Before Emma’s birthday?”

“I guess we can get it done at the courthouse then.” Emma’s birthday was in a couple of months and Stiles didn't even know how long it would take for them to get a marriage license. He guessed he probably should've looked that up first. “We’ll figure it out,” he assured Derek with another kiss.

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles then gave Emma another smacking kiss. “You wanna be our flower girl, sweetheart? There’ll be lots of hugs and kisses in it for you.” Glancing over at Stiles, he smirked. “And as long as Grandma and Papa go with us, she can go home with them.”

“Check. So then we have a guest list.” Stiles laughed. “Grandma and Papa and Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison.” He leaned up to kiss Emma’s hand. “And maybe your cousins will be born by then, but preferably not during the wedding,” he told Emma. “I don't think you wanna meet them that way.”

“I think it depends on how quickly you want to put it together. How big do women get when they’re carrying twins, anyway?”

Stiles raised a shoulder. “I guess it depends on how big the babies are.” And he didn't know anyone other than Allison that’d had twins personally. “And maybe we can go do all the official stuff this weekend when we’re ring shopping so we can start planning the wedding?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Derek agreed, laughing when Emma leaned in to mouth at Stiles’ chin. “I think she likes it, too.”

“Groosssss baby slobber kisses!” Stiles laughed and scrunched up his face. “Gross Emma,” he teased her and then kissed her. “I don't have stubble like Dada, why are you devouring my face?”

“Because you’re delicious,” Derek pointed out, leaning over to mouth at Stiles’ neck. “And later, after we put Emma to bed, I’m going to show you what the big bad wolf _really_ did with Little Red when he got his hands on him...”

Stiles laughed at that, baring his neck for Derek and biting into his own lip to hold back a pleased sound. “Mmm, yeah? I think you’re going to have to spend the rest of forever showing me just that. I insist.” And Stiles would spend the rest of forever perfectly happy with Derek and their daughter. He wouldn’t want it any other way. “I love you,” he told Derek with a kiss, then shared one with Emma. “And our baby girl.”  
  


 

***

 

> _Dear Emma,_
> 
> _I probably shouldn’t be writing to you today. But your Daddy’s asleep and probably won’t wake up for a few hours, so I wanted to get this down before I forget just what this feels like. Your Daddy and I got married yesterday. Aunt Lydia put it all together, so you can imagine what it was like - I’m sure she’s done every birthday party you’ve ever had by now. It was a great ceremony, but the best part was afterward, when we shared our first dance with you._
> 
> _You see, I lost my family a long time ago and I didn’t think I’d ever have another one. But then I met your Daddy, and he wormed his way into my heart. Somehow I fell in love with him - and with you. He shared you with me almost from the first day he brought you home, so before we were ever a couple, we were a family. And now it’s official._
> 
> _Your Daddy’s an amazing man. I’m sure you know that, but it’s always worth saying again. And you - well, you’re one of the reasons I get up every day. You’re growing so fast, getting more and more beautiful every day, and I’m always surprised to realize just how much I love you. I can’t wait to watch you grow up, to see what an incredible, beautiful, amazing woman you’re going to be. That’s a wonderful thing about marrying your Daddy. I get to spend the rest of my life falling more and more in love with both of you._
> 
> _I can hear your Daddy starting to wake up, so I’d better wrap this up. I love you, sweet girl, and I love your Daddy, and I hope you’re having a good time at Grandma and Papa’s house. We’ll see you next week, when we pick you up for our trip to Disneyland. Thank you for sharing your Daddy with me and letting me be part of a family again._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Dada_

**Author's Note:**

> **Tag Spoilers!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Surprise Cameos_ \- They are Richard Castle from the TV show Castle and Alaric Saltzman from the TV show The Vampire Diaries.
> 
>    
>   
> [Come say hi on Tumblr!](http://sterekbros.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
